Alone with memories
by ButaLove
Summary: I placed my last chappie already. I wasn't able to finish it. Sorry! Summary: AU Childhood friends always have a place in your heart. Main pairing: SasuSaku others: ShikaIno, Nejiten, NaruHina
1. Memories

A/N: I edited it since the original is super ugly! Don't worry… it is the same story and I just fixed the grammar and made better details…it think. Hope you like it! This is a flashback.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but having Sasuke along with me is...(hehe) **

**

* * *

**

**_Memories_**

_"Wait up!" A 7-yr. old girl shouted out to her young companions. She had short, shoulder length and pink hair. She ran faster as she tried to catch up with the others but she accidentally tripped and fell onto the ground. _

_"Ooowwyy!" She cried really hard since her fall had really hurt her. Her friends looked back at her and ran back to Sakura. There was a red wound on her knee that scraped her skin. When she looked at it, she began to cry harder._

_"You're such klutz. Look what happened" One of them teased at Sakura because of her clumsiness. _

_"Maybe it's because of her wide-humungous forehead!" They all laughed back at Sakura. _

_"WAAA! I'm telling my mommy!" _

_"Yeah, it's cursed!" They laughed even harder this time. Sakura cried even harder. She was so loud that even a certain raven-haired boy could hear it… (Sasuke!..umm cough sorry) _

_He heard and saw everything and stood up from where he was sitting and approached them. Bravely, he stood in front of Sakura to look at her friends. This made Sakura stop crying and face him. _

_"Stop it!" This 'raven-haired boy' said to Sakura's supposedly friends. _

_Sakura's friends stopped laughing and looked at the young Uchiha boy. They started trembling with fear from the Uchiha who was facing them. _

_"Isn't he that Uchiha kid?" One said towards his other friends. Another said. _

_"I heard he owns Frankenstein." They all looked at each other and ran away in fear. _

_"Are you all right?" He turned to ask the pink haired girl, Sakura. He then saw her red wound and faced her sadly. _

_She nodded and answered "YUP! Thanks to you!" She tried to stand up but she failingly fell again since her knees were still weak from the fall. _

_"You should be careful next time." He told Sakura with a worried tone. _

_"Here," he lent out his arms to Sakura as if he was going to carry her. "I'll give you a piggy back ride" He looked at her as she grinned. _

_She climbed his back and he picked her up. _

_"Whoa!" They tilted a bit because of her weight. _

_"You're kinda heavy." He said to Sakura then stood up straight and walked towards a nearby tree. It made Sakura's little vein twitch with annoyance but she shook it off and gave a small giggle._

_They sat down under its shade and talked for awhile. _

_"Do you really own Frankenstein?" Sakura asked Sasuke while trying to shift into a comfy position. She finally sat straight with her back leaning against the tree and her legs spread out on the grass. _

_Sasuke had a questioning, sort of thinking look. _

_"Hmmm…Nope! But I do have a butler that looks like Frankenstein." They giggled together and then Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. _

_"You're so funny!" She laughed a little and looked at him. He just blushed. "and you look cute too when you do that!" He blushed even more. Sakura looked out at the sky and yawned. _

_She tilted her head a bit then it fell on Sasuke's head. _

_"Huh?" Sasuke looked to see why his shoulder felt so heavy. He saw a certain pink-haired girl's head resting upon it. He just smiled and rested his head on her head. They fell asleep. _

**_A while later… _**

_"Sasuke!...Sasuke ,we're going!" A voice called out aloud which made a raven-haired boy wake up. "I'm coming!" He answered back. He was about to get up until he felt something on his shoulders. He now recalled what happened earlier before he fell asleep. _

_Suddenly, Sakura woke up and looked at her watch. Her eyes widened in shock. _

_"Oh! I have to go. BYE!" She stood up and ran towards the exit of the gate. "Bye!" she shouted to her newly found friend. _

_"Bye!" He shouted back. He stood up to when Sakura shouted back again. _

_"What's your name?" She asked half way near the exit of the park. _

_"It's Uchiha Sasuke!" He answered back as he was waving at her. _

_"Bye then Uchiha Sasuke!" She smiled brightly at him. "My name is Haruno Sakura! Hey, let's meet here again tomorrow." Sasuke pondered about the idea for a moment and then gave a big beam at his idea that he formulated just now. _

_"Let's meet here tomorrow, and the next tomorrow, and the next tomorrow!" They both laughed, despite their distance. Sakura was already at the other side of the park and they were both shouting at the top of their lungs. _

_"Well then make sure you will be here!" She shouted, giggling at the same time. _

_"Sure! I promise!" _

_It was a promise. _

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Hehe, I wish I could draw these scenes but I suck at drawing anime! Anyways, Pls. review! Don't worry; they will have a pretty future. There will be more flashbacks in the other chappies and it will get longer too! R&R Please!


	2. Last Day

**A/N: Hope you like this chappie! Tell me if I'm making you guys confused, sorry if I am. I just needed to erase all my weird mistakes. Anyway, I haven't really changed it though. Have fun! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2-Last day **

6 yrs. later…

"RIIIINNNGGG...RINNNGGGG!" A certain girl with pink hair was starting to get annoyed by this sound. Her alarm clock rang really loudly. She banged the alarm clock really hard but missed the snooze button. "Alright, already!" She finally got up and hit the snooze button this time.

She went to the bathroom and took a bath, brushed her teeth. She did her normal routine she does going to school. She changed to her school uniform and ran downstairs to eat. She looked at the clock to check the time. It was only 6:30am but she needed to be in school by 7:10. SO she was 40 minutes early.

She didn't really care since she was always early. She went outside her house and started walking to her school. She didn't look as she crossed the street and eventually…

"BEEEEEPPP!"A red car, jaguar car to be precise, was there right beside Sakura as she tried to cross the street. The car almost killed her at that very moment .

"Watch it you ass!" Sakura snapped back at the car that almost killed her just a few seconds ago. The car was covered with tint so she couldn't see who was in it or who was driving it but she didn't give a damn. She ran to the other street as quickly as possible as to not get hit by a car next time.

She finally reached her school gate without getting hit or at least almost getting hit by any car along the way! It was 6:35 when she reached the school ground. You could see the time through the big clock on top of the big school middle building.

Their school's gym is connected to the main building through a walkway with a roof to cover the people under it from the rain. There was a soccer field too just right outside where you could see it.

Sakura entered the school building and went straight to her classroom. There was nothing much about the school's corridors. It was just like the other schools.

As she entered her classroom, she saw many students inside already. It was quite noisy inside because everyone was talking at the same time. She sat down at her desk and looked around to see if her best friend, Tenten, was there already. She finally spotted her flirting with other boys in her class.

Tenten saw Sakura and ditched the boys she was just talking to, to go to Sakura. Tenten said to Sakura with surprised yet happy tone.

"You're later than usual, what happened?"

"Gomen, Tenten-chan, a car almost hit me just a while ago."

"That's alright, is your mom still planning to move you to a new school?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to move though."

"I know you don't want to. Don't worry! I'll make sure that in you're last days, you will have a good time with me to spend with you as a last best friend thingy to do."

"Thanks Tenten-chan, you're the best!" They hugged each other and smiled. They let go once Tenten asked

"So when are you leaving?" Sakura's happy face turned into a sad one and looked on the floor.

"—well, I'm leaving tomorrow." Tenten widened her eyes in shock yet depression upon what she has just heard.

"So today is you're last day here? But why so soon? We just learned about those plans today."

"I don't really know but…hey, it's not like we won't see each other anymore right? I mean like, we can still chat or see each other in the mall you know."

"Yeah, I guess so" Tenten's face lit up just like those face thingy's where in you get bright ideas. "Hey, Sakura-chan, I have and idea. We'll spend you're last day at the mall together. Let's meet up after school okay?" Sakura looked at Tenten with much delight and smiled as she nodded as if to say yes and said "Sure!"

So after school they met up and exited the school together. "So what do we do first, Tenten-chan?" She was smiling and yet curious to know where they were going.

"Well, First we're going to watch a movie, next we're gonna eat in any restaurant you want to eat in, my treat!" Tenten said as she smiled and looked at Sakura and faced forward again.

"Hontoni? You mean it? Yaaay! Tenten-chan is gonna treat me to anything I want today!" She shouted out with glee as if her dream she has been longing has finally come true. So they went to watch a movie and then ate in Sakura's decision….McDo! (I know it's lame but pls. bare with me) They walked back home as Sakura was smiling together with Tenten for spending her last day of school with her BFF. (They are not Lesbows!)

They hugged each other once they reached Tenten's house.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Tenten waved as she bade goodbye to her best friend.

"Bye Tenten-chan!" Sakura walked away and went her way back home.

As soon as she was walking down the dark alley way, she heard some garbage cans tumble over, behind her. She looked behind her to see if anybody was there. There was no one. She was getting frightened so she sped up while with a bit of tremble in fear.

Without looking, she bumped into something really hard and fell. When she looked to see at what she had hit, a group of men have surrounded her.

* * *

A/N: That's all for now! Thanks for past reviews by the way! Pls. review again and I hope I didn't bore you. See 'ya in the next chappie!


	3. to the rescue!

A/N: This is one extremely long chappie for me so i hope you enjoy it! I bet you know the one who will rescue Sakura in this chappie, hehe. Sorry I took so long! Thanks for all the reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- to the rescue! **

" Lookey here boys, we found ourselves a playmate!" One said to his fellow thugs. They were about 4 of them who surrounded Sakura. Sakura was really terrified and didn't have any strength to move though the walls were too close so she couldn't escape.

She was too confused and kept wishing she wasn't at this position right now. They were moving closer to her when suddenly, they heard a pair of footsteps coming their way.

"You know, I really hate it when girls get bullied." A manly voice said which came from the dark alley way. His face wasn't clear since it was hidden by the darkness.

"Who are you? If you think you can defeat us, think again!" The leader of the thugs spoke up to this mysterious man.

He finally showed himself to them. He had pony-tailed hair which was raven-colored. Of course, it was the one and only…Uchiha Itachi! Sakura forgot her worries and said to herself "He looks so familiar, have I seen him before...no way, it can't be that boy…he was about my age and this guy is about his 20's already."

"Uchiha Itachi! I should have known." Sakura was too covered with her thoughts to hear the name Uchiha."

"I'm surprised to know that you know me. Well, if you do know me, you must know that if you don't want to get hurt, might as well leave this innocent girl alone"(he called Sakura innocent! Hehe!) He was waiting for their answers while having his coolly look at Sakura who was still scared half to death.

"Just because you tell us to, we won't give in to you!" The leader-thug answered with a bit of confidence yet a slight sound of tremble in his voice.

"Have it your way then, don't say I didn't warn you!" Uchiha Itachi said this to them as he tried to warn them.

He was to fast for them to see what he was doing especially since it was dark Sakura couldn't even see him move. He punched one of the thugs with much force which, eventually, made him unconscious. Another thug ran towards Itachi but Itachi was too swift and went behind the thug and hit him behind the thug's neck. (You know, like the ones detectives do when they hit their opponents in the nape to knock them out)

"Two down, two to go." The last 2thugs were looking around for Itachi who disappeared into the shadows but showed himself as he was to kick the other thug. Now, there was only one more thug left standing.

"Arghhh! I'll make sure you pay for doing this to my compadres." He ran towards Itachi but Itachi just stood there as if it had been a trap. It was. As the leader-thug ran towards Itachi, Itachi grabbed his arm and twisted it. The thug shrieked in pain but no blood was shown, the thug just fell onto the ground.

"Are you okay miss?" Itachi asked Sakura as if he was worried for her safety. Sakura was still in shock of what had laid before her eyes. He was so, so…cool! Any girl would probably fall for him if they saw what happened.

"Yeah…um, Thanks for saving me." Remember she fell down a while ago, she stood up and looked at the Uchiha and studied him carefully.

"Is there anything wrong?" Itachi began to wonder why she was studying him.

"Huh? No, it's alright." Sakura blushed a little when she noticed how cute he was. She did notice what he was wearing too. He was wearing a long sleeved polo shirt, white, and he was wearing pants for a school uniform. He was still wearing his school uniform so Sakura got the idea that he just came from school.

"Well, let's go then." He took her wrist and led her outside the dark alley way.

"Wait, where are we going?" Sakura began to question him with curiosity she was a bit scared too since she hardly knew the man and he was taking her just about anywhere.

She pulled back her wrist and they stopped walking. Itachi looked at her and then smiled, "Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." He bowed down and looked at her with his killer smile. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. I'm 20yrs. old and I study it the Konoha academy. What is your name miss?" Sakura began to wonder if she had ever heard of the name Uchiha before not to mention the name of the school he studies in… I'm moving to that school!

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 13 yrs. old and i am moving to the Konoha academy." Itachi smiled at her and grinned.

"So you're moving there, huh? And you're the same age as my little brother. Well, the academy is a really nice school and there are many nice people who study there."

"Really? That sounds great!"

"So where do you live Sakura?" Uchiha Itachi asked the strawberry-haired girl.

"Just turn right in this corner then go straight. Why do you ask?" Sakura answered back to him with curiosity.

"Well, is it okay if I take you home tonight since it's getting really dark..."He bent closer to her ear and whispered. "And i can protect you on the way." Sakura blushed heavily but it was a good thing it was quite dark so Itachi couldn't see it. Sakura just nodded and walked side-by-side with Itachi that night as he led her home/ They finally reached her house.

"Bye Itachi-kun!"

"Bye Sakura" Just as Sakura was about to go inside, she felt a slight peck on her cheek. She realized that it was Itachi...he had just kissed her! Sakura was left in shock as Itachi left. When she looked back, he was gone. Sakura was blushing as she ran upstairs to her bedroom.

'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi...' Sakura stared blankly into space as these words kept repeating in her head. She was on her bed, lying down while fiddling with the bracelet Tenten gave her for her birthday 2 yrs. ago. 'Itachi...Uchiha?' Uchiha, has she heard of the name before? "YAWN!" She was getting tired after all that happened. She dressed into her Pajamas and went to sleep.

Itachi's POV

'Man that girl is so hot! Hmm...Sakura, eh? She is about Sasuke's age. They would be so cute together!' Itachi was thinking about these things as he was walking back home after he had dropped Sakura back home. As he reached the Uchiha mansion, a certain raven-haired boy was leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Where have you been?" But before Itachi could answer, Sasuke spoke up.

"Wait, let me guess...you were out saving girls again right?" Itachi reached for the door knob and walked in.

"Yeah, except this time..."He looked at Sasuke and stared

"Except this time what?"

"Nothing" He went inside with Sasuke and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? I know the part with the kiss of Itachi was sort of sudden but what do you expect from a playboy? Yeah, Itachi is a playboy here in the story but not a mega playboy.

Pls. review! TY!


	4. First Day

A/N: Have fun reading! Thanks for last cappie's reviews! I had such a hard time writing this story, but I must carry on for the sake of the ones who like my story! I have other stories in my head already actually but I'm too lazy...sorry. But first, must concentrate on this story. Pls. review after!

* * *

**Chapter 4-first day**

Sakura was fast asleep in her bedroom. It was almost time for school and not even her alarm clock would ring. She finally woke up and she looked at her alarm clock and got up as fast as she could and shouted.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so gonna be late for school!"

She ran to the bathroom and took a bath, dressed up and brushed her teeth.Her school starts in 7:15 and it was now 6:55am.She went downstairs and grabbed a piece of what ever food was on the table and was about to go outside the house until her mom called her.

"Sakura, don't rush yourself and be careful!"

"Gomenasai, and I will, bye!" Sakura rushed outside of the house and went directly to the way her new school was. She ran faster and was half-way to the academy. It was 7:09am when she reached school grounds. The school had looked exactly like her old one except this school had a bigger gym. She went inside the building and went around looking for her classroom. She peeped into some of the classrooms to see if anyone was inside.

In one of the classrooms she saw Itachi sitting on his desk talking with his friends(some guys and a bit of girls too)When Itachi saw her in the door window, he waved to her, she waved back and went moving a long again.

"Wow, Itachi sempai has a lot of friends. I can't wait!" Sakura was thinking about this as she read at a paper that she got from the school. She was too hooked up on reading and thinking as she was walking and didn't notice that there was someone standing in front of her and that she was about to bump into him.

"BAMM!" She hit him really hard and fell on the ground. She rubbed her butt since it had really hurt when it hit the floor hard. She looked up to see who she had hit. She saw a raven-haired boy standing in front of her, giving her an evil glare. He was around her height and about her age. Sakura gathered the papers she was reading and her books which she dropped. She stood up.

"Sor--"She looked at him more closely and studied him more closely. He eyed her then raised his eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" His voice was cold yet cool. Sakura broke from her thoughts and answered back.

"Oh, it's nothing...um..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Are you lost?" Sasuke looked at her intently, Sakura smiled as she was thinking to herself.

'Oh god! He is so hot!' Sakura looked at him pretending to be depressed so he can lead her to her classroom.

"Yeah, s-sort of"

"Let me see that paper you're holding." She handed him the paper from the school that leads to her classroom. He studied it for a moment then gave it back.

"You're classes...just follow me."

Sakura followed him as he led her to the other side. It wasn't that far from where they were standing from a while ago since now they reached the classroom. They stood in front of it then, Sasuke slid the door open and went inside. A teacher with a scar on his face and his hair pulled back (Sir Iruka) said to Sasuke.

"Late again I see Mr. Uchiha...:"Sakura thought with these words. 'Uchiha, he must be the brother of Itachi! And he is in my class...YAY!'

Sir Iruka looked behind Sasuke and saw Sakura standing in front of the door.

"Ah! Ms.Haruno, I don't blame you for being late. Please come in." When she stepped inside the classroom and slid the door behind her, many boys started to whisper, which Sakura could sort of hear...

"Wow, she is so cute!"..."She is so gonna be my girl friend!" Now, Sakura got her first official fan boys club.

"Okay, pipe down class!" The teacher said to the class and they finally kept quiet.

"Pls. introduce yourself Ms.Haruno." Sakura was kinda shy and blushed a bit.

"Good morning, I am Haruno Sakura. I am 13 yrs. old and um,...single." The boys paid close attention to her short but valuable speech and started whispering again as they heard that she was single.

"Did you hear that?"..."She's single!" They murmured these words then it faded again as the teacher spoke up.

"Okay ,thank you. Now, please take a seat." He searched for a seat for Sakura and found one in front of Sasuke and beside Naruto and Hinata.

"Pls. raise up your hand Hinata so Ms.Haruno cold see you." Hinata raised up her hand and put it back down again as she saw Sakura walking towards the chair beside her. Sakura stopped walking and saw Sasuke staring at her. Girls from the class were giving Sakura evil glares as they saw what was happening. She stared back then walked to her seat. She shifted uncomfortably when she felt people staring at her even the young Uchiha, Sasuke.

She sat down between Hinata and Naruto. "Hi, you're name is Hinata, right? Well, since you already know my name, let's be friends."

Hinata looked at her Sakura then nodded. "Sure." Sakura smiled at this.

"By the way, since we are friends now, can you show me around the school later?"

"Okay then."

So after school, Hinata showed Sakura around the school. It was sunset already when they finished the 'tour guide'.

"Bye Hinata-chan, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Sakura, be careful!"

"I will!" They waved to each other and Hinata left the school. Sakura stood there smiling but soon remembered that she left her notebook in the classroom so she ran back to get it. Just when she reached for the door of the classroom, a shadow appeared in front of Sakura. She looked back to see who it was and saw Sasuke standing in front of her.

* * *

A/N: I hope you had fun reading it! Pls. review...The next chappie is gonna be practically Sasuke and Sakura talking with each other. Sorry for all errors. I just changed this part of the chapter, I'm so confused now on this story but don't worry! I'll try my best to keep updating, thank you for all other reviews!


	5. Words I don't want to hear

A/N: Have fun reading this chappie! Sorry I kinda took long. I'm getting lazy in typing na eh. Don't forget to review! Sorry for my grammatical errors on the other chappies and thanks for your reviews!

Sorry if Sasuke didn't save Sakura. I'm gonna make him the 'bahala ka sa buhay mo' type(meaning: I don't care)for this story. It wouldn't be cool (for Sasuke)if he saved Sakura...but for Itachi...anyways! You should just keep reading to see what happens and why i made everything this way. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but having Sasuke along with me is different...hehehe

* * *

**Chapter 5-Words I don't want to hear**

"Sasuke?..."She was surprised to see him still in school since it was getting kind of late already. They just stared at each other so it was really silent. After awhile, Sasuke broke the silence and smirked

"What are you doing here?" Sakura answered back with the tone Sasuke used, a cold one.

"I should be asking you the same question."

"You shouldn't be...I own this school, well, my parents do anyways."

"Oh..."She looked at the floor and silence came rushing back from nowhere. Sakura smiled and finally remembered her past with a person called Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke,"She looked at Sasuke, smiling, as Sasuke was just blankly staring at her.

"What?"

"Do you remember, when we were small,about 7yrs. old, you saved me from complete humiliation when i fell down and my friends were laughing at me? I still remember when you told me that you're name was Uchiha Sasuke."

**_Flashback_**

_"Bye!" He shouted back. He stood up to when Sakura shouted back again._

_"What's your name?" She asked half way near the exit of the park._

_"It's Uchiha Sasuke!" He answered back as he was waving at her._

_"Bye Sasuke!" She ran outside the park and Sasuke couldn't see her anymore. Sasuke ran to his big brother Itachi and left._

**_End flashback_**

Sasuke's memories flowed back to his mind about those times in the park with Sakura.

"Yeah." He answered back plainly, not even smiling about those precious memories that they spent together even though it was just a day of happiness and friendship.

Sakura giggled lightly when she remembered the time when they were talking and the time she fell asleep beside Sasuke. (I wish I could draw that picy! Kawaii!) "And remember whe---"She was cut off by Sasuke when he abruptly shot back at Sakura.

"I've changed, Sakura." Sakura's smile faded and it turned into a sad yet a bit shocked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke's face didn't change, it was just his medium-faced look that didn't show his true feelings. "I've changed and I'm sure you have too. It would be better if we took our separate ways." Sakura wanted to cry so badly but she forced it in herself.

"But why...We don't have to!"

"You think and act like you know my life, but you don't! Tomorrow, you'll see how much I've changed. And Sakura..."Sakura looked at him and he muttered something under his breath but she couldn't understand it. Sasuke turned around and left Sakura speechless. She wanted to cry...so badly. Sakura knew that she couldn't keep the tears that she wanted to let go off ever since she saw Sasuke that moment so she just let it all go. She fell on the cold cement of the building and cried, really hard.

It was too much on what she had just experienced. "Who knew that Sasuke would turn out like that...cold-hearted? He really did change, and I haven't...I'm so childish!" Sakura thought about this to herself as she was helplessly crying and sobbing. She still kept wondering about the words that Sasuke muttered. She couldn't quite understand it but too much stuff in her head were going on and on so she didn't think much about it (those words were really special, just remind me to let Sasuke explain to Sakura about it, hehe, I won't tell you what it is!).

"That's it! I'll show that arrogant ass whose boss and that I have changed...for the better!" She stopped her crying and stood up from the floor as she said those words. Her eyes were full of determination to prove to Uchiha (Sasuke) that she, Haruno Sakura, has changed for the better. Sakura stormed out of the school building and went straight home, forgetting about why she came there in the first place.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Not much of the fluff but very edgy and dramatic. I still have to think of what is going to happen next. Pls review! Sorry but I can't tell you about the words now but I promise to tell you some other time I know Sasuke was kinda mean but you'll see in the next chapter on what will happen next to their relationship. Until next time!


	6. Trouble

A/N: Have fun reading this chappie! Sorry I kind of took long. I'm getting lazy in typing na eh. Don't forget to review! And hope you liked last chapter,I worked hard on that one too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but…(You know what I'm talking about)

* * *

**Chapter 6-Trouble**

"A new day, and lots of crap, as always."Sakura said to herself as she was towards Konoha high school.It was still early so she didn't have to rush in anything. She reached the school and saw Hinata standing in the gate waving back to her. Sakura waved back and ran to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan. Did you wait for me all this time?"

"Hi Sakura. Yea, I wait for you."Hinata smiled at Sakura as they were walking back inside the school.

"You're so kind,Hinata-chan."Hinata felt kind of flattered and she sort of blushed(she is no lesbow!)

"I forgot to tell you something."Sakura looked at Hinata then asked.

"What is it?"

"Well,---"Before Hinata could answer,a group of girls stood in their way, Sasuke's fan girls to be precise.

"Hey, new girl!" A blonde with a pony-tailed hair called out to Sakura. Sakura looked toward her direction.

"What do you want? Can't you see that we don't want to fight. So just move out of our way!" Sakura snapped back at the blonde. She could feel someone tugging at her uniform, it was Hinata. Hinata looked at Sakura, sort of trembling.

"Sakura, don't pick a fight with them. That girl is very dangerous so stay away from her."Hinata tried to warn her pink-haired friend as she was trembling in fear.

"Why not? This girl doesn't look at all dangerous!" Sakura gave a glare at the person she was talking about. A crowd began to gather around them. They could hear whispers coming from them like…

"Isn't that the new girl?"…."She is fighting with the Yamanaka, go Sakura!"

"Her name is Yamanaka Ino. She is one of the smartest students in this school and she is very rich." Hinata was getting really scared now.

"I'm glad you know me. Well, now that you do, I suggest you get away from MY Sasuke and just leave this school." Ino said this to Sakura with her all and mighty tone.

"What are you talking about? I hardly even talk to him." Sakura recalled the events that happened on the day before. She still remembered her determination to change for the better and to prove Sasuke how much better she was now.

"Don't play dumb with me. We know that you were with Sasuke after school yesterday, big-forehead." Ino started laughing and so did the others. Sasuke was part of the crowd then already. He was watching the events closely and observed what Sakura would do next.

Sakura got so mad at the last word 'Big-forehead' that Ino called to Sakura. That was the last straw! Sakura was extremely mad at Ino that she wanted to tear to pieces and kick her ass so hard.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BIG-FOREHEAD!" Sakura was walking closer to Ino then pulled Ino's collar and was about to punch her until the bell rang.

"Aww, too BAD!" Ino laughed at Sakura as she put her down.

"You're just lucky this time." She smirked then went inside the classroom with Hinata.

"Wow! That was so cool Sakura! How did you do that?" Hinata was smiling and excited to know how Sakura was so courageous back there.

"It was nothing really. There was nothing to be afraid about that Ino-pig." They giggled together as they sat down. Naruto was beside Sakura, eating ramen.

"I heard that you fought with Ino. That was good of you to do that. It's about time that woman learned her lesson. I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way." Naruto looked up at Sakura after he ate his ramen and smiled. Sakura smiled back at him.

"I know you already know my name so I don't have to tell you anymore." Sakura told Naruto as he was fixing his ramen mess.

"Oh, hi Hinata-chan!" The foxy boy grinned as he greeted Hinata. Hinata was blushing and answered back.

"H-hi N-n-naruto-k-kun-n." Sakura knew that there was something going on between the two. Sakura looked back and saw Sasuke sitting behind her and staring back at her(he was acting all coolly). She felt a shiver down her spine when she looked at his glare so she looked back, front.

2 hours later…

The door opened and the class looked and some glared at who came in, Kakashi.

"Sorry I'm late class! I'm Hatake Kakashi by the way. (Not Iruka, he was sort of like a different class teacher)" Everyone just stared at him, giving him cold, death glares. Kakasi sweat-dropped.

"Hehe,ahem...well,anyways,I have a project I want you guys to do."Everyone groaned some were excited.Sakura was a bit excited since this was her first project for the school.

"Well,I'm going to group you into pairs.This project involves teamwork so please cooperate if you don't want to get low.Well,for this project, you have to write a story about romance or something between two lovers!"He sounded quite excited while some of the girls were happy and the boys were kind of mad since, you know, they hate stuff like that.

"Now hang on, why do we have to do something as crappy as that?"Naruto was kind of pissed at the thought because,he didn't like the idea.

"Because if you don't, I'l makesure you don't get to eat ramen in this school."(A/N:he was gonna do another type of punishment for the rest of the class)Kakashi answered back to Naruto as if he was threatening him.Naruto justkept quiet because he didn't want to argue with the teacher anymore,to him, having no ramen in the school forever is like a life and death situation.

"Alright, class? I'll group you tomorrow. You are dismissed."With that, He left the classroom, leaving the class with whispers and excitement.Naruto started complaining about the project and how much he would love to kick Sir Kakashi's ass if he ever tortures him(you know what I am talking about).It was already lunchtime.Hinata and Sakura were going to the cafeteria to eat as they passed the soccer field.As they were walking towards the cafeteria, a soccer ballwas going their direction and hit Sakura.

* * *

A/N:Sorry if it wasn't that nice...It was getting knid of full so I cut it off that part but pls still review! hehe,I have a special surprise on the next chapter! 


	7. A very long day

A/N: Have fun reading this chappie! Sorry I kind of took long. I'm getting lazy in typing na eh. Don't forget to review! And hope you liked last chapter,I worked hard on that one too!

Disclaimer: (CURSE YOU DISCLAIMER...cough)I...erm...d-do not own Naruto...but I do own Sasuke...JOKE!evil grinns

* * *

**Chapter 7-A very long day**

"ITAI!" Sakura whined as she was on the ground because of the force of the soccer ball that had hit her. She had a big hump on her head and it was really painful.

"Sorry...Sakura? Is that you?" Sakura looked up and saw Itachi gazing at her. She blushed a bit because their faces were really close to each other. She faced the floor and looked at Itachi again and answered back.

"Hi Itachi." Sakura rubbed the part of her head where the ball had hit her.

"Gomen Sakura, are you hurt?" Itachi flashed his worried look at her yet, to Sakura, it was irresistible look. It really did hurt her and she wanted to stay with Itachi for a long time so she decided to act like the ball really hurt her.

"W-well, ouch, y-yeah... (she was acting like it really hurt), a b-bit..." Her eyes became teary as she pouted as she stared to Itachi's eyes. Sakura felt like fainting just to look at him. (What a fan girl!)

"I'm really sorry Sakura, let me carry you to the clinic. Hey, you guys tell the coach that I'll be back. (He was referring to his team mates in soccer)" He carried Sakura to the clinic. (Sorry folks, not bridal-style)

"Sorry Hinata-chan, but I guess you have to go ahead. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sakura smiled faintly at Hinata as Itachi carried her to the clinic.

---

Hinata was walking towards the canteen to eat. She couldn't wait to tell the others what had just happened. As she entered the room, many people were talking and one of them was Naruto. He was talking to Sasuke, Neiji, Temari and some other guys and girls. Hinata approached them and Naruto saw her approach them so he stopped talking and waved to Hinata. Once Hinata reached the table, she told them the whole entire story of what happened to Sakura and Itachi taking her to the clinic. Sasuke was sort of angered when he heard his brother's name and Itachi being with...Sakura.

Sasuke stood up and left the lunch room to go to the clinic hopefully seeing Sakura and Itachi. Itachi left the clinic once he finally brought Sakura to the clinic and went back to the soccer field. Sasuke ran to the clinic and swung the door open, only to see Sakura sitting on of the chairs in the clinic.

"Where's my brother Itachi?" Sasuke looked at Sakura, who was holding an ice bag on where the ball had hit her.

"Sa-…Sasuke! Um…I don't know where he is. He just left." Sakura stammered because she was sort of surprised to see Sasuke.

"Oh, I see." Sasuke was about to leave the room, when he heard Sakura call out his name. They were the only ones in the clinic that time since the nurse went to eat lunch.

"Sasuke, about yesterday… I just want you to know that I've changed too and I agree. We do need to take our separate ways from now on! I have decided, I don't need to rely on my past to live on." Sakura was on the verge of crying once she blurted these words out to Sasuke that moment but she did promise to be brave and stop crying for foolish reasons, so she did.

"Sakura, I—" Sasuke just looked at the floor, shocked at the words. Silence swept by as none of them seemed to want to talk at all. Sakura wasn't really able to see how Sasuke felt by the words because Sasuke hasn't turned around yet to face Sakura. He still felt guilty about those harsh words that fell out of his mouth the other day. He felt like taking them back. 'She finally did change. I wonder just how much' He then smirked as he turned around to face Sakura.

"Good." He turned around and left the room. Sakura just sat there and thought to herself. 'What an idiot! Always smirking like that and acting cool. As if he really is…' She suddenly felt really glad she shouted those words out at him. To her, Sasuke did deserve that. "If you think I'm gonna be kind to you, think again." She whispered to herself and sat up to leave the room.

She went back to the classroom just in time for the next period. By the time she swung the door open, the whole class stared at her. They seemed to be complete already, even Sasuke, and practically all of them new what happened to her the whole lunch time. Some of the girls were jealous, at Sakura (again, always Sakura!) because, it was THE Uchiha Itachi, who had brought her and carried her to the clinic. They were practically glaring at her the whole time, while the boys were worried about Sakura's health. Sakura walked quietly to her seat and sat down.

Hinata started talking to Sakura and asking her all these curious questions about what had happened the whole time she was with Itachi. So Sakura told her every single detail about it. How she felt, how it was like and what he did. She was too busy talking to Hinata to notice a raven-haired boy, behind her, hearing her conversation.

"Wow, Sakura… you're soooo lucky! You know, he is one of the most popular boys in school. You sure make the nicest friends!" Hinata screamed back at Sakura on how lucky she really was to meet up and 'accidentally' bump into someone as cute and handsome as he is.

Sakura can't help but grin back and blush at all the compliments she gave her. After a while the next teacher came in the classroom and settled down the class to start.

"Okay, everyone please get your home works from yesterday and we will check them altogether. Everyone searched for their notebooks and placed it on their desks except Sakura. She tried and looked everywhere for her notebook but couldn't find it. She tried to think of the last place she saw it…yesterday! She remembered that she was going to the classroom to get the notebook but forgot all about I because of…Sasuke! Sakura stopped searching for it then glared at the Uchiha glaring back at her with his notebook on his desk already.

"This is your fault Uchiha!" She hissed at him then remembered where she last placed it, inside her desk (You can open their desk so it has like a cabinet). So she opened her desk and saw it just laying there, untouched because of its owner's forgetfulness.

Sakura grabbed the notebook and shut the desk quietly. She was now worried and didn't know what to do, Naruto felt bad for her so he lent her his notebook. (Don't worry, Naruto isn't that stupid in this fic. He is normal and let's just hope Sakura gets a grade that's passing) Sakura looked at Naruto with her eyes that were grateful for having someone like him around.

"Thanks Naruto-kun!" She whispered low so the teacher couldn't hear them and gradually took the notebook and copied off from it. Good thing the home work was short or else Sakura would have never made it. When they checked it, they both happened to pass and were contented with the scores.

After classes were over, Sakura and Hinata were walking home together. As they were walking out of the school building, they saw a crowd gather and were curious to know what was going on so they checked to see what was happening. When they got there, they saw 2 boys standing there, Uchiha Sasuke and another younger student from the school.

Sakura was really horrified at what Sasuke was doing. 'I can't believe that this is how much he has changed.' She thought to herself as she saw Sasuke bullying the young and innocent boy. Hinata didn't want to stay any longer so she tugged on Sakura's blouse.

"Sakura, I don't think we should stay here. You know, Uchiha Sasuke can get really dangerous and scary when he bullies other kids."

"You mean he always bullies them and nobody even tries to stop him!" She was surprised that Hinata nodded saying yes. Her blood was starting to boil in anger at the Uchiha because she knew that it was really wrong for Sasuke to bully kids and she felt really sorry for the kid he was bullying. She faced Hinata and Hinata faced her back. She could tell what Sakura was intending to do so she urged her not to do it but then she didn't listen and walked towards the Uchiha. At this point, everyone's attention turned to Sakura and wondered what she was going to do next. She stood in front of him and stared at him straight into the eyes. Sasuke just stared back and thought to himself 'What is she thinking now, sl---' He felt his cheeks burn in pain at the left and felt force push his head which made him turn it a bit but regained his gaze back to Sakura.

"What do you think you're doing!" Sasuke shouted back at her. He was pissed at her since she humiliated him in front of everybody. He saw that her eyes were full of anger and fear as she kept glaring at him. It looked like she was about to cry but all her anger stopped her from doing so.

"What do you mean? Sasuke, can't you see the boy doesn't stand a chance against you and yet you bully him like this?" Sakura just stared while everyone was getting confused at the picture…a new girl vs. the hottest, most popular and smartest guy in school, something wrong in the picture. Though, some were impressed at her, mostly the guys, which made them even like her more.

"Just mind your own business will you?" Now, they were really pissed at each other and couldn't stand the thought of them doing anything together.

"I never knew you were such a coward, Sasuke!" She smirked at him. She smirked! She actually smirked at…Sasuke! Everyone was amazed at how cool Sakura was acting that time. Sasuke's temper was increasing at Sakura yet, something stopped him from hitting her or anything. He was clueless on why he felt that way.

"Why you--…" Everyone momentarily stared at his reaction to the new-pinky haired girl. It was a reaction nobody has ever experienced in the school before.

"Whatever. I'm not taking this crap!" With that, he left school grounds, while the crowd there just watched the scene of this. Uchiha Sasuke actually backed down to a person, a girl to be precise. Some of them were applauding Sakura at how brave she was, others were leaving school grounds. Hinata was the first to approach Sakura and complimented her, again for the second time that day, on how cool she was and all that slapping and sticking up against Sasuke.

Naruto was also part of the crowd. He saw the two girls talking together so he approached them.

"Hi Hinata-chan! Hi Sakura-chan! You were so awesome just now, Sakura-chan! Nobody would ever really stick up to him like that, you know!" He grinned at them with his foxy smile then looked at Hinata who kept on blushing.

"Oh, Hi Naruto-kun! Thanks and thanks too, for the notebook and all!" She smiled back at the fox-boy then turned to Hinata who was as red as a tomato.

"H-Hi, N-Naruto-ku-kun!" She smiled and blushed as red as a tomato at the same time. She fiddled with her fingers and looked at them. Sakura thought she looked really cute.

"Oh, by the way! Do you guys wanna come with me to Icharaku Ramen?" Naruto asked before he left. He really likes to eat there practically everyday.

"Uh, no thank you Naruto but I'm sure Hinata would love to come, right Hinata?" Sakura nudged Hinata and giggled. Hinata kept on blushing like a tomato, exept now, she was redder.

"S—sure!... I-I would-d l-love to c-come!" She was smiling but still kept on blushing and fiddling. She was really happy she said those words because she really wanted to go, especially since Naruto was the one inviting them.

"Okay then! Come on, Hinata-chan!" He lent out his hand to Hinata and Hinata gratefully took it and they walked hand-in-hand, out of the school. Hinata forgot all about the walk the moment but soon remembered it so she stopped to tell Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I forg---"

"It's okay Hinata-chan! You can go, I don't mind at all!" Sakura just stared at the cute couple with envy as they strolled out of the school. Now, Sakura was left alone in the school. She left the school after awhile and ran back home, safely and turned on her computer after she studied and did all her homework.

She went to ym and saw Tenten online so she opened a chat room with her and started chatting.

_Tenten: OMG! Hi Sakura-chan. I haven't spoken to you in ages! So how's school been!" _

_Sakura: Kinda good so far. I just picked a fight with the two most popular people in the school and became 'friends' with one of the hottest guys in school. _(She put friends with quotation mark 'cuz she thinks they have more than their relationship now)

_Tenten: That's great Sakura! Oh, except the part about picking a fight. _

_Sakura: lol. Anyways, how's school back there? _

_Tenten: Sucks! School is so different without you, Sakura-chan ! It's a nightmare in living hell! _

_Sakura: lol2. _

"Sakura, come down! It's time to eat!" Sakura's mom called out to her as Sakura hurried in typing.

_Sakura: Oh, sorry Tenten-chan, I have to eat. Well, talk to you later! _

_Tenten: Oh alright then. I have to eat too anyways. Bye! _

They both logged off and Sakura went to eat dinner with her family.

**Uchiha**** Mansion**

The two were very quiet during their dinner. Their parents were away abroad so the both were alone with the butlers and the maids. None of them wanted to say something but as soon as they were done eating, they started eating again.

"Itachi, I heard you brought Sakura to the clinic today." Sasuke looked at his brother who was quietly sitting on the dining table.

"Yeah, I accidentally hit her by a soccer ball. You know, that girl was the same girl I saved in the alley 2 days ago. She is so cute .Small world." Itachi answered back to Sasuke acting all normal about it while Sasuke's rage rose.

"Itachi, if you hurt her like the other girls before, (Sasuke didn't care for those people, okay? He is just differentiating Sakura with them) you're gonna pay!"

"Pay what? I heard you fought with her. I feel so bad for you. You would have been a good friend, boyfriend actually, to her. Especially since you've already met her when you were small and when we almost bumped into her…wow, what a really, REALLY small world." Itachi was teasing his little brother and knew that Sasuke couldn't beat him so he didn't care.

Sasuke was so pissed he left the dining table good thing he didn't hit anything or anyone on the way. Itachi just sat on the table and watched Sasuke's actions carefully. He smirked at the sight for him, he found it quite amusing because a guy like Sasuke would never be like that.

* * *

A/N: Just for the info, Sasuke didn't like the idea of Itachi being with Sakura because, well, you know. Itachi is a playboy…who hurts a girls feeling when they dump her. So mean, noh? Oh, don't worry, I'm going to make them have the love hate relationship so they won't really hate each other or anything. I just wanted to point that out. 


	8. Bonding Secretly

A/N: Have fun reading this chappie! Sorry I kind of took long. I'm getting lazy in typing eh. Don't forget to review! And hope you liked last chapter, I worked hard on that one too!

Disclaimer: (CURSE YOU DISCLAIMER...coughs) I...erm...d-do not own Naruto...but I do own Sasuke...JOKE! Evil grins

* * *

**Chapter 8-Bonding Secretly **

****

It was a Thursday and in the Haruno household, a pink-haired girl was lying down on her bed, sleeping. She was still exhausted from yesterday with all the sticking up for herself and all that crap. Sakura heard her alarm clock ring and made her wake up. She groggily got up and slowly walked to the bathroom and prepared for the day ahead of her.

She left the house and went to school a bit early but a lot of students were already there. She was informed along with everyone else, that there would be an assembly in the gym that day so she first went to the classroom to put her stuff down. Everyone in the class were there already, even Sasuke. Her fan boys started smiling once she swung the classroom door and approached her.

"Sakura-chan!" "Please be my girlfriend, Sakura-chan!" "I think you were awesome yesterday!" Her fan boys began to crowd her. The whole entire school knew about what happened yesterday since rumors started spreading around like lightning just as soon as it happened. This also made Sakura gain more guys for her fan club.

Hinata was also in the classroom, talking to Naruto and the others. She saw the crowds gather and say her friends name 'Sakura' so she approached the crowd and saw Sakura there, in a confused state. She looked like she didn't really get the events that were happening around her. She just froze there with all the boys asking her questions about being their girl and all.

"Oh, Sakura! What happened to you?" Hinata was worried for her friend. Sakura wasn't really claustrophobic but she felt really dizzy and didn't really have all the time to answer all their questions since they were too many. She saw Hinata standing in one of the people in the crowd so she approached her. Just then,

"BRINNNGGGG!" The bell rang and everyone went to the gym for the assembly. Sakura ran to her place and dropped her bag there and left with Hinata to get to the gym. As they were walking towards the gym, Hinata was trying to make her friend relax a bit, judging by the thick crowd a while ago, she predicted that Sakura would feel all dizzy.

"Sakura, are you alright? Don't worry, we are almost there in the gym, you can rest there." Hinata had a concerned look on her face for Sakura. Sakura was already feeling fine, she wasn't so dizzy anymore. They finally reached the gym, it was very large. This was Sakura's first time inside. It was really compact with all the students who were in the school so Itachi was there too. (There school had grade 7, and high school year 1, 2, 3, and 4) They took a seat near the front and started talking. Suddenly, a voice boomed out from the speakers that were set all around the gym. The principal of the school was talking on the microphone and settled everyone in the gym. The principal was a girl, blonde and was kind of pretty.

"Everyone, settle down! Now, the reason I called for this assembly is because its that time again for you to vote for the school's student council." Everyone started whispering about it. Then they hushed again as they principal started talking again.

"It will be composed of 2 people, the president and vice-president." She started explaining the rules on how to vote and what to do.

"You are free to choose which position you want to run for and you must have a grade passing for the passed years. You need not elect for the person. Do not force yourself to run for a position and the elections will be held next week. Oh and by the way, new students are allowed to run." She then stared at Sakura for a while then spoke up before she left.

"That is all! Vote wisely and have fun." She left after those words and the noise flooded back again. Everyone was excited already for the elections. Many were planning to run. Hinata and Sakura started talking with each other.

"I think you should run Sakura-chan! Didn't you hear? New students are allowed to run!" Hinata was excited too. She wanted to be sort of like a campaign manager for Sakura. But if Sakura did run, she wouldn't need it since she was already popular with the boys.

"I'm not really sure I mean I'm sure there are other people who are more experienced than I am like Sasuke or Ino-pig." She wanted to run but she was scared that she might not win and all.

"Don't worry! You are as good as any other! And smart too!" She smiled and tried her best to cheer her up. Sakura thought for awhile as they exited the gym going to where they're first class was for the day was going to be, biology. They had their books, pens and notebooks with them already by the time they reached the lab. Sakura hates biology class. Whenever they would have to dissect something, Sakura would end up vomiting or something.

They reached the room and sat down. They talked for a while then the teacher finally came in. He looked somewhat identical to one of their classmates, Lee. Sakura would get the shivers whenever the two would strike a pose. She knew that Lee was part of her fan club. Heck, he even approached that morning along with the other boys.

"Good morning class! Today, we will dissect a…frog!" The teacher's name was guy. He was smiling the whole time but the class was complaining some were scared though. Naruto though liked frogs except he didn't like dissecting them.

"What! A frog? Why a frog? It is so innocent and cute!" Naruto, as usual, was the first one to complain about it. The class stared at him because none of them thought that frogs were…cute and….innocent. Though, they had to agree that they didn't want to dissect a frog. Sakura was really scared and frightened. Hinata tried to cheer her up again. Hinata didn't really hate them nor love them. She used to hate them actually, but Naruto taught her that frogs weren't so bad.

"Don't worry class, the frogs aren't alive anymore so you will have an easier time to dissect them!" He struck his guy pose and the whole class just stared at him and (anime-style) sweat-dropped. He handed each their frogs in front of them, on their desk.

Sakura just stared at the frog for awhile then heard someone say her name and turned around to see who it was. Sasuke had been calling her name.

"What's the matter, Sakura? Scared of a dead frog?" He teased her while smirking. Sakura was furious at him. Seriously, at that point, she really wanted to smack him in the head. She just glared at him then answered at him.

"N-no! Of course not! I was just looking at the frog before I dissect it." She tried her best to lie but she sucked at it.

"Whatever." He answered as he got his dissecting knife and sliced open the frog. Sakura just stared at it. Good thing the frog didn't have any blood anymore because if it did, she would have really barfed. She looked forward again and at her frog.

She saw Hinata was also cutting open the frog starting from its chest. Sakura trembled as she got her dissecting knife and sliced the frog open, very slowly and carefully, though she was really scared. Once she finished she ran to the bathroom and washed her hands.

As she dashed out the room, Sasuke snorted. When Sakura came back in, everyone looked at her and laughed. Sakura couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. She quietly sat down on her desk beside Hinata as she was still blushing. She looked over her shoulder to see the Uchiha behind her, who stared back at her. They both glared at each other then Sasuke started to laugh. This made Sakura even more furious at him that she felt like kicking him very hard. She faced front and pretended as if nothing happened.

"BRINGGGG!" The class was finally over and Sakura couldn't be any happier. After the period after biology, it was finally lunch time and Sakura went with Hinata to the lockers. They carried their books with them to the lockers and reached it. As Sakura slowly opened her locker, dozens of frogs jumped out. Some even jumped on her! She screamed and dropped her books.

"Ha-ha! Like my gift?" Sasuke appeared out of the corner, near where Sakura and Hinata were standing. Sakura kept on screaming while Hinata was bewildered at what was happening. Nobody seemed to be near the locker area since they were all in the lunch room. She stopped screaming once she heard Sasuke and turned to him. Now, they were eye to eye.

"YOU!" Sakura screamed while Sasuke kept on laughing and teasing her.

"I asked Sr. Guy if I can have some frogs and since my parents owned the school, he let me have some but they were too much for me to keep. I remembered that you LOVE frogs and pity them so I thought you'd be afraid if I gave you these." Anyone can tell that her was having fun at this, the teasing and laughing, even Sakura.

Sakura was able to wipe off the frogs now. All the frogs were jumping everywhere in the hallway. She picked up her books and ignored Sasuke.

"Let's go, Hinata-chan." While she was walking towards the lunch room, they had to pass Sasuke. As Sakura 'accidentally' hit his shoulder with hers, she whispered.

"Let the games begin." Sakura turned on the corner from where Sasuke came out awhile ago. Sasuke stopped laughing and turned around to watch her leave. As she left his sight, Sasuke looked around and saw the frogs scattered and jumping everywhere. He fixed his eyes on something that caught it. It was a picture of Sakura with a guy. It was stuck on the locker door of Sakura. She forgot to lock it (How forgetful). Sasuke walked closer to it and stared at it more intently. The guy in the picture looked much older than him and he looked as handsome as Sasuke. He felt a small pang in his chest. Was it jealousy?

He felt it stagger him just to see that picture. 'Shit, why am I feeling this? Wait. Why am I even bothering to look at this?' He thought to himself as he shook his head sideward and closed the locker door. He left the locker area and didn't even bother to fix his mess.

Lunch room…

"Hey Sakura, I don't think it's a good idea to pick a fight with Uchiha." Hinata sat beside Sakura on the table.

"Why not? He deserves punishment for being so arrogant and bullying innocent kids." Sakura was still sort of pissed at Sasuke for what he did awhile ago. She was thinking of a way to get back at Sasuke.

"Ya, but still…" Hinata was still worried for her pink-haired friend.

Sasuke entered the lunch room and checked if Sakura was already inside. Sakura and Hinata didn't really sit very far from where Sasuke was standing. At last, Sakura thought of a brilliant way to get back at Sasuke. She saw Sasuke standing in front of the door so she stood up to call him.

"Hey, Sasuke!" He heard her call his name so he turned is head to where Sakura was and shouted back.

"What!" Everyone kept quiet and stared at Sasuke's face. 'Hell yeah! Perfect shot!' Sakura said in her head with joy. Sasuke's face was full of mashed potatoes. She shot a spoonful of it at his face. She started laughing at the look of Sasuke.

"That's payback!" Sasuke was really fumed at Sakura that he scooped a hand full of mashed potatoes from Naruto's plate (Yeah, he sat near Sasuke) and threw it at Sakura but missed, instead, hitting another person behind her. Someone inside the lunch room, who was watching what happened, shouted out.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Soon after, everyone was throwing food at each other and all around the place. Naruto started getting irritated at everyone for throwing all the good food he like in front of his eyes.

"NO! Don't thro---argh!... Wait, wait not that!...NO!" Everywhere he looked, particles of food were flying around, thrown by the different students inside. Nobody even bothered to listen to him. His vein-twitched and was angry at everyone who was throwing the food he liked.

"Ah, so that's how it's gonna be like, huh! Well, take this!" He scooped up food from the floor, which was already thrown by someone, and threw it anywhere his arm led. He suddenly felt the urge to do it again so he did, ragingly. He got a bit carried away (Actually, more than a bit) which made people stare at him. Some got scared of him and gave him their scared look.

Hinata was really scared at what was happening, especially at Naruto, so she hid while Sakura was still concentrating and aiming for Sasuke. So far, neither one of them got hit except when Sakura had hit Sasuke from the start. They were both particularly at each other.

'Yes!' Sasuke finally hit Sakura at her face. Sakura's rage rose with fury once he had hit her. She wiped of the parts of food that was on her face. She was about to hit another to Sasuke until someone came inside the room and shouted, making everyone stop.

"What is happening here!" Everyone was terrified at the principal who came in. They all dropped the food in their hands and stared at Tsunade. Only Sakura and Sasuke were still holding food on their hands. Tsunade looked around the room, which a mess, and saw the two were holding food but looking at her. Even Naruto halted his scary actions.

"Who started this!...(Silence) Answer me!" Tsunade questioned them. Never have they seen her like that…scary, in their entire school life. All of them turned their heads towards the two, Sasuke and Sakura. They both realized that they were still holding food in their hands so they dropped it on the floor.

"Well, Ms. Haruno, Mr. Uchiha, thanks to your….activity here, you'll be spending the rest of the afternoon cleaning this place up." She looked at Sasuke and sighed.

"Mr. Uchiha, I understand that your family owns this school and I could get fired for this but you have to be held responsible for your actions. Understand?" Tsunade didn't really care if she got fired for what she was doing. She cared for the student. Sasuke nodded as if saying 'Okay'. It was already bell so everyone left except Sakura and Sasuke. Hinata promised Sakura that she would be back for her. She left with the others for the next class.

Now, Sasuke and Sakura were the only ones left.

"Grr! This is entirely your fault, Sasuke!" Sakura glared and got a mop to start cleaning. Sasuke stared at her then rolled his eyes and started cleaning.

"Well, you were the one who threw the food at me!"

"WHAT? You were the one who dumped those…ugh…frogs into my locker.!" Sakura started mopping the floor back and forth rapidly that she almost broke the mop.

"I know how we can settle this. First one to finish cleaning this place wins." Sasuke challenged her to settle their fight.

"Fine…GO!" They sped up in cleaning the cafeteria. According to the both of them, this was their way of getting back at each other, but the truth was that this was their way of bonding.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it was short and cut but this is already the sixth page and the following stuff are quiet long so I will put it in the next chapter. By the way, if ever you see me put 'na', 'pa' or something like that, it's tagalong (Philippine language). I just want you guys to know that in case you think that it's a grammatical error. Thanks! Don't forget to press that 'Go' button below.


	9. Online for chatting

A/N: Have fun! I'm getting so slow at updating, hehe. Sorry for that. I'm getting lazy and I have a lot of projects pa to do and…Oh gosh, the long tests (UT), (Sobs). Any grammatical errors in here, I want you to know that I'm not doing it on purpose.

Disclaimer: (I feel better 'bout this disclaimer thingy now) I do not own Naruto and it's characters but Masashi Kishimoto does...(I wish i could tell him to make Sasuke and Sakura kiss...lol)

* * *

**Chapter 9- Online for chatting**

After school, Sasuke and Sakura finally ended their competition. It was a tie since they both ended at the same time. They both sat down together on a bench, in the new-looking lunchroom.

"I'm so exhausted! It was still obvious that I won, you know?" Sakura breathed hard then relaxed.

"No. You hardly finished at all and you almost broke the mop, which is school property so you'll be paying me if you break that." Sasuke also breathed hard too as he pointed to the mop that had a crack on it. The door swung open and the sound sort of echoed around since it was quite quiet and empty. Both faced the door, to see a purple-haired girl with a brunette with two buns. Sakura looked more closely to see who Hinata was with and gasped.

"Tenten?"

"Hey girl! I missed you so much!" The two good friends shrieked, once they saw each other, and hugged each other but let go after.

"What are you doing here?"

"Life was so boring without you so I pretended to get low grades to everyone. Next thing I knew it, I ended up here. Why are you here at a time like this? It's dismissal already."

"Oh, me? Hehe, long story." Hinata looked at the two, smiling. She was happy for thwm getting together. She looked at the clock, hanging on the wall and saw that it was already 5:29.

"Come on, you guys. It's getting late." Hinata told them as the two were walking towards her.

"So you two know each other already?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I met her just awhile ago…" Tenten answered back as she saw Sasuke sitting on the benches. Hinata just remembered something that she was going to tell Sakura so the purple-headed Huyuuga spoke up after a long time.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you, Sakura, since you and Sasuke were gone the whole literature time, Sir Kakashi paired you two up for the project. By the way, the project is a year-term project so it's your project for the rest of the school year."

"Nani?" They shouted in unison.

"There is no way that I am working with that girl for the freakin' project! I'm out of here!" Sasuke walked out of the building and left.'

"Woah! Who was that? He looks so cute." Tenten squealed as she watched Sasuke walk out of the building.

"Him? Don't mind him. He is just some arrogant jerk. Can you believe that he has his own fan girl…made of girls?" She angrily said as she watched him walk out of the building.

"Actually, I can. Hey…do you think joining that fan club is free?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Tenten with a weird face. They both stared at each other for awhile then laughed.

"Don't even think about it. Come on, let's go" The trio walked together going back to their homes. Hinata asked Sakura as they were walking.

"So how do you know Tenten?"

"Oh, she was my best friend in my old school." It was getting dark as the three finally reached their separate paths home.

"I'm home!" Sakura shouted as she ran upstairs and dashed to her room. She dropped her bag on the wooden floor beneath her and then lay down on her bed. 'Wow, I'm beat!' Silently, she thought in her head. Her muscles were aching so much from awhile ago. She got up then did her homework.

Afterwards, she opened her computer and went online to chat in ym. Tenten and Hinata were online. She opened a conference room and invited them both. (FYI- for those who don't know what a conference room is, it is for multi-chatting with many people in one chat room)

_Tenten: Hey! You guys reach home fast._

_Sakura: lol. You done with your homework already? _

_Hinata: I'm almost done…Hi Tenten _

_Tenten: Oh hi Hinata. I just added your name now _

_Sakura: Hey, Hinata-chan…who is your partner for the project? _

It took her a while to reply.

_Hinata: Naruto-kun _

_Sakura: How 'bout you, Tenten-chan? _

_Tenten: Oh…um…Neiji… _

_Sakura: Neiji? Who is he again? _

_Hinata: My cousin…the one who sleeps a lot during class _

_Sakura: Hinata-chan, tell me the truth, do you like Naruto? _

_Hinata: Huh? Well, I… _

_Tenten: Yeah, it seems like you always blush around him and whenever you look at him. _

_Hinata: Yeah… (A/N: She blushed…Sorry she feels kind of open to them a bit but they're her only friends and she believes that they could help her) _

_Sakura: Really? You DO? Aw! XD _

_Tenten: You like Naruto? That is so cute. you guys look cute together especially awhile ago when you were with Naruto for the project. _

_Hinata: … _

_Tenten: Can you guys keep a secret? _

_Sakura: Sure. _

_Hinata: You can trust us! _

_Tenten: Well, I think I'm falling for Neiji…he is kinda cute_ (A/N: Sorry if Tenten is feeling kinda open too. She knows Sakura a lot now and Hinata is the cousin of her crush so…I think you get the picy)

_Sakura: Haha, good luck in your love life u 2! _

_Hinata: My cousin? That's great…we're going to be like sisters if you marry him. Well, like family _

_Tenten: lol…how 'bout you Sakura-chan? _

_Sakura: What? _

_Tenten: Don't you have a crush? _

_Sakura: Well, I…uh… _

Just then Sakura heard her mom call her and say that it was dinner time already. Sakura was so relieved.

_Sakura: Oh…bye guys…time to eat _

_Tenten: Bye Sakura _

_Hinata: See ya tomorrow _

She ran downstairs to join her parents for dinner. Their food was Bolognese and garlic bread. They began to eat while the silence spread across the dinner table. As they ate, the silence was broken by Sakura's dad.

"So how was your day, Sakura?"

"Hm…Tenten moved to our school just today and I think we have some classes that are the same."

"Tenten? Your friend from your old school right?"

"Yup!"

After a while, it was silent again. All that you could hear are the clanking of spoons and forks. Sakura's parents were worried for their daughter for some reason but didn't show it. Sakura didn't mind the silence and continued to eat. It wasn't a topic that they wanted to talk about, but Mr. Haruno brought it up anyway.

"You still miss him, don't you?" This made Sakura freeze from her position and just kept quiet. 'Why now? I'm not in the mood to talk about this.' She silently thought as she finally spoke out a few words.

"Why do you keep asking? I'm fine. He passed away for almost a year already and that's why we moved back here, ne?" The chair was pushed back and her spoon and fork were placed down on the table as she stood up and the table, to go upstairs.

'I do miss him but…never mind that! Now, its time to concentrate on the present. All my friends have crushes…they are so lucky.' As she entered her room, she sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed. "What the heck?" She approached her computer as she saw a window that was open. It was a chat room from someone named 'avenger05'.

_Avenger05: Sakura? _

Sakura didn't know the person so she was a bit scared. Especially since he knew her name but she didn't know his.

_Sakura: Who is this? _

_Avenger: Guess… _

Sakura tried her best to think of anyone she knew that had a username like this. Nothing came out. Now, she was really getting scared. It sent the shivers down to the back of her spine.

_Sakura: Gomen…I don't know you _

_Avenger05: Didn't think so _

_Sakura: So who are you? _

_Avenger05: Your partner for that idiotic project that the perverted teacher of ours gave _

Sakura let out a small giggle then realized who it was. The realization had hit her and caused her to gasp.

_Sakura: Sasuke? _

_Avenger05: Well, that took long enough _

_Sakura: Ha-ha, very funny. I didn't take that long you know. You scared me! I thought that you were some kind of cyber sex freako, hehe _

_Avenger05: That wasn't really funny…but the thought of making you scared is. _

She just chose to ignore that part.

_Sakura: So, how did you get my username? _

_Avenger05: I was trying to sleep but your overly loud friend, Naruto kept me up. He said something about your username here _

_Sakura: What time do you usually sleep? _

_Avenger05: You ask too many questions _

_Sakura: Ah? No I don't! _

_Avenger05: That's your sixth question already _

_Sakura: Wh—er…grumbles _

_Avenger05:… _

_Sakura: Well…you never answered my question. _

_Avenger05: I don't have to _

_Sakura: And why not?  
avenger05: That's your seventh question _

'Oh he is so annoying!' Sakura kept on cursing in her head while a raven-haired boy, from the other side of the net, was sort of enjoying himself.

_Sakura: Heck with that question thingy! Sheesh! I'm going to bed! _

_Avenger05: … _

_Sakura: No goodnight? _

_Avenger05: 3 things to remember before you go to bed _

_Sakura: What?  
avenger05: 1-Begin project tomorrow _

_Sakura: I know _

_Avenger05: 2- You asked 9 questions already _

_Sakura: grumble _

_Avenger05: 3- Good night _

_Sakura: …Good night… _

Sakura smiled when he had said good night. She only wished she heard those words straight from his mouth. She logged-out, took a bath, brushed her teeth and went to bed.

**Uchiha**** Mansion**

It was 9:00pm, when a certain raven-haired boy, was sitting in front of the computer. He smiled at the sight of when that pink haired girl had said a good night to him. He got up, went to the bathroom take a bath, brush his teeth and went to bed. Before he went to bed, he closed his computer. While resting on his bed, he whispered low to no one in particular.

"Good night, Sakura."

* * *

A/N: Pls. review. I know it was kind of confusing. I forgot to say, Sakura moved her house when she was small, that's why the two lovers never saw eachother after a long time but eventually moved back in. About the dinner thingy with Sakura's family, that 'guy' they were talking about, he will be explained soon. Don't worry. Thanks for all your reviews.

IsLandChIck3- Thanks...I didn't see that part when i misspelled his name. Actually, I knew his name was spelled that way...anyway, sorry to bore you. Mabuhay!  
pure randomness- Actually, I'm not so sure yet about that part. I'm still thinking and they are 13 here.

xelagirl2- You know, you are so getting in my nerves. Do you always have to write that type of review!


	10. A Day Before the weekend

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but aren't you glad I'm back in black? Kidding…anyway, have fun. Just so you know, I have been working really hard for this chapter so make the best of it…now, time to get back to my eck-eck stuff…walks to school bag and pulls out thick books with burden written all over it

By the Way- I just thought I should start with Tenten first besides, there are other pairs in this fic other than SasuSaku ne? Let's not be hasty…

Disclaimer: (I can't believe I lived to see the day where I would write this…this thing again) I do not own Naruto, Masashi does and we should all be happy for the way god made life…

* * *

**CHAPTER 10- One day before the weekend**

Early in the morning, the birds chirped as the sun rose. Its rays shot every direction that opened itself to it. They sky was hazy with traces of light blue. For early in the morning, the weather sure seemed to fit in with its haze surrounding the city of Konoha.

Brunette hair spread all over the bed sheets messily. A figure remained on the bed, wrapped with white blankets. Her chest moved heavily up and down and her lips gave a small opening. She curled up the moment her ears reached the sound of a noisy alarm clock. A vein suddenly popped out in annoyance.

"Great! You ruined my 'alone time' with Neji-kun. Thanks alarm clock…thanks for nothing!" Sad to say, Tenten killed her alarm clock with one bang. (A/N: She must b mad! XD) Sluggishly the girl got up from her resting position and got ready for her school.

Usually, she would set her alarm clock early so she could be early to school. This complied as she finished preparing for her school in no time. She went outside with her backpack on. Before she moved her legs to walk, she took time to inhale the scent of the humid air in the atmosphere.

A bright smile was put on her face as she hummed to school. The brunette almost fell when she heard a deep voice call out her name.

"Morning Tenten." She turned around and saw the person she least expected to see, on a tree branch. 'Oh yeah, the Hyuuga's are my neighbor. They love at the end of the street.'

"Ohayou, Neji-kun!" The boy she called Neji jumped from the tree branch and landed charmingly on the ground. His face was about an inch near Tenten's. She tried her best not to blush. Thank god for the mist.

"S-So, N-Neji-kun, wha—what are you doing here so early?"

"I should be asking you that question as well."

"Well, I happen to live in the block and well, this is my daily routine." He shot her a look that showed he was surprised.

"Well, come on then."

The Hyuuga heir started swinging his legs in front of him continuously (A/N: He was walking). Tenten followed in suite. Now they were head to head and Tenten couldn't help but blush furiously since she was walking beside her crush to school. I mean, what kind of coincidence is that? Neji noticed her uneasiness and stopped, making Tenten stop too. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Tenten couldn't help but stare.

"Why'd you s---"

"Tenten, I have been meaning to ask you this question for a long time now. Wo-would you like t-to go out with m-me?" At first, Tenten froze. 'Oh my god, did he just ask me what I think, slash, know he just asked? YES! OF COURSE! I mean uh…' She tugged a smile on her face and looked at him.

"SURE! I'd love to." Did she just say that she'd 'LOVE TO GO'? This made Neji smirk at first but then he returned her smile. "

Okay then, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00." Tenten couldn't have it any other time. She was just glad this was all happening and…too fast. (A/N: They have already been grouped for a small class activity wherein they got closer together so they technically know each other)

Konoha academy, 6:50am…

"SASUKE-KUNNN!" Screams of the same name echoed all over the school. The various types of girls disturbed the early tranquility of the school. All girls except three girls who had different things in mind. One was concentrating on her shyness, the other was with her dream crush…and the other…well…let's just say this ain't her day…

"SAKURA-CHANNNN!" The boys of the school screamed out. It was another big group that was as large as the other's size. Both groups screamed out these names as they chased out their prior targets.

"WA! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" A girl with the name Sakura, screamed out. The boy that ran beside her just kept running in annoyance.

"Shut up for awhile, will ya? We have to lose these people."

The entire front of the school was being covered in dust as the whole student body ran around for nearly and hour now chasing two precise people. Their feet loudly beat on the ground as they ran around the school creating their dust trail behind them.

Sasuke and Sakura turned left, right, then left again in the corridors but there was no end to it. They thought it was a better idea to split up, and so they did, to the different parts of the school. When Sakura couldn't hear the girls screaming, she knew it was up to her to get out alive by herself.

As the cotton candy-haired girl ran, something pulled her from the shadows near the corner and covered her mouth. She felt confused and scared yet happy to see how stupid her fan boys just passed by her and continued running…after nothing.

The voices of 'Sakura-chan' grew fainter until it died out. Now that that was done, Sakura was curious to know who pulled her from behind. Her mouth was finally released and Sakura turned to see her 'savior'. Emerald eyes met obsidian ones again.

"Oh, Sasuke." She was hoping he would stop his staring but he still kept at it. She cringed at first but then got lost in his eyes as he got lost in hers. Intensity in the atmosphere increased and silence danced around.

There was something about the way his eyes held so much mystery, that Sakura was drawn to it. Sasuke looked like he wanted to kiss her but he didn't intend to. They were both staring for a pretty long time until a shocking ring rang.

"Ding, Ding, Ding!" The bell rang and the two finally broke from their gazes and blushed. Thank God for the shadows of the corner, they couldn't really see the blush.

"Let's go." His voice was monotone again as he went out of the corner and made his way to the gym for his next class. Sakura couldn't move which caused Sasuke to call her attention.

"Sakura." She looked up to the caller of her name and nodded in reply. Before they knew it, they were in the gym and dressing up for a sport called volleyball.

Anko, their P.E. teacher started talking about volleyball basics. After, she set them into teams and the teams began to play volleyball. Teams were Team 1: Sakura, Tenten, Neiji, Kiba, Lee, and Shikamaru. Team 2 was: Sasuke, Naruto, Choji, Hinata, Ino, and Shino.

Sakura served a powerful hit but Sasuke was able to block it and he passed the ball to Naruto right after. He spanked the ball towards Tenten and she almost missed the shot until Neiji saves the ball. She smiled as her thanks then continued in the game.

The ball reached Ino, who did nothing but cheer for Sasuke. Pathetic as she was, she screamed for help and Shino, who was beside her, hit the volleyball to Tenten. Her blow was nice and it hit the floor on the opponent's side. When it was Sasuke's time to serve, it went directly towards Shikamaru. He rolled his eyes and muttered out "This is so troublesome…oh well, at least Ino could see this…" before he extended his arms and lightly hit the ball.

Lee thought that he wasn't going to be able to hit the ball but he was surprised as everyone else to see the force of Shikamaru's hit, which touched the ground with a 'thud'. Ino was surprised at his powerful hit she smiled at Shikamaru. Not only did Shikamaru notice it, but he also smiled in return.

When Kiba served the ball, Choji hit it to Hinata who in passed it to Naruto. He shouted to her "Great Hinata!" which caused her to blush intensely and lose concentration. Sakura received the ball and managed to block it. Lee received it and passed it back to Sakura. The girl smirked inwardly then spiked the ball really hard that it landed really hard on…Ino.

Since Ino didn't have time to run away, she ended up getting hit. She fumed with anger at Sakura. Her face was red because the ball landed flat on her face. Everyone rushed to her as soon as they saw what happened. Sakura couldn't help but laugh, where ever she was standing at the moment. After her teary laughter, she joined in with everyone to see the injured 'princess'.

An index finger pointed towards Sakura. Sakura smirked back.

"YOU! You did this on purpose!" Veins popped out of both of their heads and started an argument. Anko came into the action and stopped the two. Right after the fight, Ino was sent to the clinic.

Mostly everyone burst into laughter. Even Anko, who was suppose to be a good example to her students. The end of P.E. time came so everyone hit the showers and prepared for the rest of the day.

When it was lunch break, Sakura hung out with Tenten and Hinata. (A/N: They were talking about Tenten's date since she spilled the news in the locker room) As they were eating with their tray of food, a blonde with a patch on her cheek came in. Everyone looked at the girl at first then laughed. Tears started crawling down her cheeks as she dashed out of the room. Laughter was still present, and it made Sakura guilty.

"Hey, guys, I have to go but I'll be back." She stood up and walked outside where Ino passed.

Her head searched around for a sign of Ino but there was none. Just as Sakura gave up in her search, she heard a silent sobbing from somewhere close. Sakura came closer and closer until she spotted a blonde girl crying. She approached the curled up figure and sat right next to her.

"Ino? I'm sorry I was such a jerk." Ino's head lifted and met Sakura's stare. She slowly got up but still sobbed. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was a mess and she hump on her head made it look worse.

"I'm sure you are. What am I suppose to do now that everyone thinks I look ugly? Nobody would wanna be my friend and Sasuke-kun will definitely not fall for me anymore."

"Well, you don't need Sasuke to live anyway. He is very cold hearted and you might as well give up on him 'cause he will never change. Besides, I want to be friends with you Ino-pig. So don't be like that." This caused Ino to smile.

"Thanks, big-forehead. I feel much better now…so are we friends or what?" She placed her hand in between them. Sakura looked at the gesture then happily shook it.

"Sure! But---" A vein popped out on her forehead. "DON'T CALL ME BIG-FOREHEAD!" Ino giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say…big-forehead!" They annoyed each other to no end but eventually got along and made their way back to the cafeteria.

As soon as they entered, everyone looked at them as if they were aliens. Hinata and Tenten were the first to approach them. Even Sasuke was too shocked to move. Tenten first gave a glare at Ino then looked at Sakura.

"Girl, what happened? I thought you were enemies."

"I thought so too but I was wrong…from now on, we are the four unbreakable friends." Sakura felt awkward saying that especially since everyone was staring at them…in the cafeteria but she couldn't care any less. At first the three stared at Sakura like SHE was the alien but then they all smiled and all agreed together.

Lunch ended soon and so did the following classes. It was finally dismissal and they were all excited for the weekend to come. Tenten had a date coming and Sakura was going to sleep over at Hinata's house. Tenten couldn't come since she had a family outing. Sakura zipped up her bag and was ready to leave until Sasuke stopped her.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing bastard-chan?"

"Bastard-chan?...Oh never mind. We have to go do our project remember?" Sakrua stared at him at first but then recalled what they had to do.

"Oh yeah but where do we do it?"

"I already planned it out. It's going to be in my place." Sakura thought for awhile 'Wow, I've never been over his place yet but I still have to call my mom.'

"My mom has to know about it first."

"Don't worry about it. Let's go, our ride is there." Before Sakura could protest, Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her outside. Sakura just waved and said her goodbye's to her friend.

"Our…ride?" A long and black limo was the first thing Sakura spotted as they got out. There was tint on the window so you couldn't see what's inside.

"Get in. My driver will take us there." Sasuke opened the door for her but she froze in awe. 'He even has a personal driver! How rich can this guy get?' The girl didn't move an inch so Sasuke had to push her inside. He got in as well, and then sped.

The inside of the limo was better than outside. It looked much spacious and wider inside. The seats were like couches covered with velvet red. There was even a drinks area with different types of liquor. Sakura took time to observe her surroundings while Sasuke watched her look around. When they felt the car pull over, they went down and stopped in front of a mansion…a HUGE mansion. Sakura gulped in whatever she had in her throat and let her eyes dazzle with admiration.

"Hold on…YOU LIVE HERE?"

"Yeah." was the simple reply she got. They finally entered the house. Little did they know that a pair of black eyes followed them.

A/N: So how was it? Nice right? Anyway, R&R. I know there isn't much SasuSaku but next one will have it with a pinch of ItaSakuSasu…actually, that will be the next pairing in the other chappie I guess. Anyway, speaking of volleyball, I better get ready for tomorrow already since I got a tournament. I'm so scared! CAIO!


	11. Time to Work

A/N: Have fun reading. I need as much supporters as I can to keep this thing alive. Thanks for all the reviews you gave to me! And just so you don't get confused, Sasuke and Itachi live with their father, who is a very, VERY, wealthy man. Their mom though passed away weeks after Sasuke met Sakura before. Sorry for late update. Blame mah school, not me, for it is treacherous and deceiving.

By the way, if you were ever wondering what had happened to that competition, well… my school lost… MISERABLY! You don't wanna know the other details…Here's Chapter 12!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Chapter 11- Time to work **

A mansion with white marble stood as tall as the best mall in Konoha. The scenery behind it was perfect with trees surrounding everywhere; cherry blossom was quite popular around there too. This beautiful mansion currently had a visitor on Friday…a girl named Haruno Sakura.

Emerald eyes went back and forth repeatedly as she glanced everywhere, making sure that she got every detail of the 'house' of Sasuke. Sakura was following Sasuke to the living room. Even in the living room, Sakura found it very beautiful. There were picture frames hanging here and there, rare ornaments from across countries were also displayed in glass containers.

"Wait here." Sasuke went upstairs to get dressed. Gaping at the beauty was all Sakura did. She had a cheery smile on her face ever since she got there. She gently went around the room looking at every single picture and ornament, as not to break anything expensive.

There was a picture of Sasuke and Itachi together before when they were younger. It made Sakura put on a softer smile. 'They are so cute here---hold on…THEY'RE BROTHERS!...oh wait, Sasuke asked me a question once, wherein he said that Itachi is his brother. How can I forget! So that mans that Itachi is h---' She mentally scolded herself but was cut when Sasuke made an intriguing entrance.

"Sasuke! When did you get in here?"

"Since you started staring into that picture…" She blushed in thought that Sasuke got the wrong idea.

"Well, let's just start with this thing so we can get it over with." She sat down beside Sasuke on the carefully carved wooden table.

"Okay, so we are suppose to make a project of two lovers?...that pervert always makes the stupidest projects…" He noticed that Sakura giggled slightly and that she tried to hold it in. 'She is so cute---What the hell is wrong with my hormones today?'

"Hmm…to start of, the main character should be about a guy who is very rich and popular, while the girl is opposite…but not too poor, just not as rich as the guy. Then, these two will eventually fall in love. So? What do you think?" Boredom was written all over Sasuke's face. He pulled out a notebook and pen from his back that was lying on the floor.

"Basically…it sucked…"Sakura fumed. "…But I don't care so I guess I'll just have to write that." He began to write what Sakura story told and as he did, he asked some questions about her to know her more. Sakura did the same often.

"By the way, was I going blind awhile ago or did it just happened?...I mean, you and Ino are the most profound enemies in the school. What made you two become friends again?"

"Oh, well…" She remembered all that she and Ino spoke about awhile ago. "…nothing much. All we know is that we became good friends."

About after finishing four pages of the notebook, Sakura got tired and decided to take a tour from Sasuke around the house, so they did go on a tour. They saw the different kinds of rooms like the kitchen, guest rooms, and entertainment (video games, etc.) rooms. They also had maid rooms for each one maid in the mansion. Although they did pass Sasuke's room, he refused to let her see his room.

The one room that caught Sakura's eye was the humungous library they have. It had shelves that reached the last ceiling of the house. Books with different colors, there were also tables for reading. The only thing Sakura was bothered with was a certain symbol that she had been seeing practically around the house. Heck, there was even one one the tiles beneath her.

"Ne, Sasuke…what is that symbol? I can't help noticing it…" She pointed to a fan with red on top and white at the bottom.

"Oh that? It is the symbol of the Uchiha's. The Uchiha fan. It says in legend long ago that my family used to play a very big role in history. Ninjas from long ago loitered everywhere, killing and murdering. Our family made sure that we placed an end to it. So we used that symbol to symbolize our courage and strength." Sakura seemed very interested with the story that she didn't hear what Sasuke said next until she snapped her out of her trance.

"Huh?"

"I said do you want to see the garden?"

"Sure." The two exited the library and went to the garden.

This was another beautiful part of the mansion that Sakura adored the most. It had about 50 cherry blossom trees, if Sakura counted it right. The wind shook all of the trees, making the pink petals dance as it made its way to the ground. Sakura gawked as she saw a pond that had fishes and lilies growing in it.

She really took her time to loiter around the big backyard of the Uchihas. Sasuke left her alone to loiter for awhile as he felt that she would be safe inside the place. He sat down on the blaze-shape of the grasses. His head leaned on the tree lightly.

Sakura danced around at first, admiring the scenery and then she started to hum. As she did, she felt something grab her wrist. It almost made her jump back in surprise. When she looked to see who it was, she saw Itachi.

"O-Oh, Itachi i-its just you." She stammered nervously when she noticed that his face was getting closer to hers. She blushed at the same time.

"Just me? Where you expecting someone better than me?" He used his seductive tone as he leaned in more closer to Sakura. She felt her back touch the tree trunk behind her. Now she was pinned to a tree with a hot boy and nowhere to run. Just as Itachi's lips were a bit closer to Sakura's something pushed him away. It was Sasuke. 'Great, whenever I have a chance of my fist kiss, it gets ruined by something or someone…maybe it is a good thing.' Sakura silently thought as she watched the two get ready for combat.

"What do you think you are doing little brother?" Itachi said angrily with a hint of his playful tone.

"What do YOU think you're doing Itachi?" A sigh escaped Itachi's lips.

"No use on fighting right now. See 'ya later Sakura." He disappeared right after with no trace what so ever.

"Are you okay?" Sakura got out from her thoughts and glared at Sasuke.

"Yeah, and I would've still been if you haven't interrupted."

"What do you mean? He was about to kiss you! ...Don't tell me you wanted to kiss him." Furiously, Sakura blushed but she tried to hide it.

"N-no! I-it's just that, uh…well…Oh never mind! My point is, I would've been fine without your help." She gave a 'hmph!' than marched inside the mansion, leaving a speechless Sasuke.

"_Trust me, you wouldn't have been fine."_ He followed after Sakura into the house.

Sun rays turned, from yellow, to orange. The sky was changing colors to a dull and darker one. As soon as Sasuke and Sakura came in the house, they decided to stop already since they found their day's work convincingly long. They were heading for the entertainment room but stopped when a soft grumble came from Sakura's stomach. She blushed and darted her eyes to the side, in hope that Sasuke wouldn't notice. Sadly, he did notice.

"…er…don't mind that! …that was just the…the…." She searched around the place to find a reasonable excuse to cover up. Sasuke gave a sigh as he looked at the hopeless girl.

"Don't worry; I'll call a maid to bring in food for you." Sakura smiled at him gratefully then turned to enter the room.

When she stepped inside the room, she was amazed to see the different types of video games the family had. There was an X-box, PS1, PS2, game cube, (A/N: Of course,) a computer, and there were PSPs and gameboys stashed in a cabinet. Sakura's mouth gaped as she looked around the enormous room.

She noticed a portion of the room that had a glass case with little figures inside. She approached it unconsciously, by its beauty. A big smile crept on her face once her eyes came in contact with an astonishing collection of animal figures with doll houses. (A/N: Much like 'Sylvannian families', if you do know that) While she peered in closer to examine the dolls, Sasuke observed the girl's 'cute' antics.

'She is so cute like this…WTF? Stupid hormones taking over me…' The heartthrob thought silently in his head.'

"My mom loved to collect that long time ago. She would always spend her money buying that even though my father urged her to stop wasting her money on 'pieces of junk'." He said coolly. The girl looked up at Sasuke with her childish smile still on.

"Oh? Where is she now?" Sasuke shrugged in reply.

"Well, I guess she is in heaven now." Sakura's smile turned into a frown.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She said without thinking twice. Sasuke sighed for about the third/ second time that day.

"It means she is dead silly." Her face softened and her eyes dropped on the floor, staring at it like it was the most beautiful" thing on Earth.

"O-oh, gomen."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault she died…" His fists clenched tightly with anger. Sakura could somewhat feel the anger he held inside. She tried to calm him down.

"Don't tell me that you hold a grudge against your own family." But she received a glare instead.

"Hn. Why shouldn't I?" His eyes darted away from hers and back on the ground.

"Because---" Sakura could only sigh in defeat. How could she help it? After all, she has lost someone dear to her as well. Yet, this didn't stop her from trying to change Sasuke.

"Because… grudges won't give you anything. Sometimes, it would only give you more pain and suffering than you already felt.

"How would you know? You've never felt losing someone dear to you… Someone…. Someone who was always there for you no matter what…." Sakura looked up at him and he looked up at her. 'Oh Sasuke, you have no idea…'

Just then, a maid entered the room and broke their trance. The servant had a tray of food with her that made Sakura extremely hungry. A strong aroma of the freshly baked pastry made Sakura drool a bit as she watched the maid settle down the food on the table and leave. She approached the food and took a bite from a doughnut which she had grabbed from the tray. Her eyes glowed in the bitter sweet taste of the honey glazed doughnut. Sasuke could only smirk as he sat down on a chair across Sakura.

"You aren't hungry?" The girl looked up at him with some dirt on her face from the past few (A/N: She ate fast, maybe not even a few anymore) doughnuts she ate. Sasuke stifled a the urge the laugh out loud by the look of Sakura's face.

"What are you laughing about?" A small tear formed from the laughter Sasuke tried to hold in but unfortunately, he couldn't hold it any longer. It made Sakura mad.

"Okay, that's it! You wanna fight? I have mastered the X-box and I'm not afraid to use my skills!" Sasuke took this as a challenge and turned on the X-box. They chose to play DOA4(Dead or Alive4) and began terrorizing each other.

When night came, the two finally ended their game and so far ended in a tie of 20-20. Their fingers were sore from the entire button pressing, tapping rapidly up and down on the controller keys. Sakura stood up from the floor and stretched.

"I guess I better get going. I told my mom I'd be back before dinner. See 'ya Sasuke." She searched for her bag and remembered that she left in the other room.

"Looking for this?" Sasuke held up a backpack towards Sakura. Her hands snatched the bag from his hands and groggily placed it where it was made for. Repeatedly, her feet moved towards the door until a hand wrppaed her right wrist.

"Wait. It might be dangerous out there, let me take you. I'm sure you don't want that 'thing' to happen to you again." From his eyes, Sakura could sense that he was sincere with his offer. She hesitated at first but then got startled when she heard his last remarks. Her eyes widened in realization of what Sasuke meant.

"HOLD ON! How'd you know about that?" She just received an infamous smirk from the Uchiha. It made her annoyed but she shook it out of her head. Something in her made her voice say out a 'sure' instead as an acceptance to Sasuke's offer..

Sasuke thought she was going to refuse but seemed to be satisfied with her reply. The two set out on their 'trip' back to Sakura's house, which didn't happen to be so far. In a matter of minutes, they reached their destination. And now, Sasuke knew where the girl lived.

They halted before the gate as Sasuke looked at her for awhile. It made Sakura quite nervous at first especially since she noticed the way Sasuke's face went closer and closer to her's. Her face turned as red as a tomato when she saw that their lips were only half an inch away.

"Sa-Sasuke! W—what are y-you doing?" That was forced out with all her might. She stood frozen with nervousness. By now, she could feel the hot air from Sasuke's breathing, blowing unto her neck.

"Just testing how you would react." He pulled his head back up and smirked evilly at the girl who was blushing in embarrassment and anger. A vein twitched at Sakura's forehead with annoyance as she balled her fists in between their faces. She plunged her fist at Sasuke with all her might but he easily dodged it.

"YOU'LL SEE!...OOHH!" She glared at the smirking Uchiha then marched into her house.

"Good night!" She slammed her door so hard that it practically shook the house and broke the door. Sasuke nodded his head and smiled as he headed back to the mansion. The smile that was only shown when _she_ was around.

* * *

A/N: Pls. R&R… (falls to the floor) I'm begging you! Bet I made you kinda hungry on the part there with the doughnut…hehe. BTW, that 'thing' Sasuke was talking about, well, it was when Itachi saved Sakura. Itachi told him before. Sorry this isn't much of what you expected. My regards to all the people who have reviewed last chappie: 

DAYDREAMER53221, kimchi, flowerangel050, pei-chan, lexy499, kyoharu-chan, Tears like Crystals, pink22sakura**...DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMUSU! **XD


	12. My first sleepover at the Hyuuga estate

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! Thanks for all your past reviews! It's sembreak so I have a lot of time to update my ficcy. Sadly, I have a lot of projects and I'm drowning in a sea of notebooks that have a red highlight that says: "HOMEWORK IS DUE ONCE YOU GET BACK TO SCHOOL". I am sooo 'effin mad! Okay, I might take a long time to update and so with my other 'coming soon' ficcy and I apologize for that. I would definitely want to thank the reviewers who are faithful. Here is a reply to your humble reviews:

**Brittany**Hehe, thought there are typos in your review, I can see what you mean. Thanks for your review and keep reviewing!

**little wolf blossom: **Thanks for pointing that out. My friends always remind me about my grammar, but I don't see anything wrong with it. Sorry if there were any. I knew Neji's name was spelled that way actually since I read the manga...I just thought that other fics spelled Neji as Neiji so I went with the flow. :P Don't forget to point out my other errors, thanks! From now on, Neji is his name. :))

**liquice76: **Thanks! Pls. review this chappie too. If you do, you will definitely guarantee that I will finish this fic.

**Fuu-nk:** Thanks for the review. I am not sure if I will continue my plans for that other fic though because I'm getting tired but I'm glad there are reviews to keep me going! I'll try my best!

**ninjagurl: **I'm sure you do! Honestly, I am too! I am not sure on how to end this fic but I have the faintest idea on how. Not to worry! I won't let you down. Pls. review this chappie!

**Pink22sakura: **Thanks! Pls. review again!

**Lexy499: **I know right? Thanks for being a faithful reviewer btw. Keep up your reviewing!

**YingYang-chan: **Funny review you got there but I might not use it. Thanks for sacrificing time to review this fic! Don't worry, any review is welcomed, even your suggestions.

**Pei-chan: **Cliffy, isn't it? Such a pity for that kiss too. Oh well, let's see if they actually get to kiss one way or another. Pls. review always, amen!

**Sakura-girl2005: **Thanks for your review/ comment! Great to hear you like it!

**Kawaii-oni-kage: **Amen to that thing about others, reviewing late, sister! I would love to be in her position too. Pls. keep reviewing and ty!

**SaBcHan: **Okay, well, it is sort of like and ItaSakuSasu fic but more of SasuSaku so sorry to disappoint you but I will have ItaSaku moments here for the mean time. So, stay and keep reviewing! TY

**DISCLAIMER: I do not OWN Naruto **

**Chapter 12- "My first sleepover at the Hyuuga estate" **

**(Btw, Neiji is Neji, okay? Sorry for troubles)**

"Tweet! Tweet!"

Birds chirped happily as flowers bloomed towards the direction of the sun. Golden yellow rays flashed on the horizon and shined in a small opening in between blinds. Turning over to block her face from the sun, Sakura pulled white sheets over her head. Some parts of her bubblegum hair locks were dappled and covered. A groan of disturbance was let out by the irritated girl.

"Damn you happy birds! May the blinding sun rays burn you all to hell!"(A/N: I apologize for words.) She finally gave up and groggily got up. Unexpectedly, with early morning energy, she screamed at the birds, who got scared half to death by the angry girl. It was early in the morning and Sakura was obviously NOT a morning person.

She motioned her legs to walk downstairs to eat breakfast. Bits of cereal fell from the box as Sakura shook it out precariously. Next, the milk she poured had filled the bowl to its maximum and started gushing in different directions. White colored liquid that spread around the dining table did not go passed Sakura's mom's eyes. She raised her brow at her daughter, curiously.

"Sakura, dear be careful. By the way, don't you have a sleepover today in…um…Hinata, was it?" At first, Sakura replied with a blank stare. This had eventually turned wider in thought.

"I totally forgot! I---" She almost mentioned about what happened the day before but decided to drop it.

"Well, better start packing! I heard they're bringing over a limo to pick me up." Foot steps tapped against the wooden floor as Sakura excitedly dashed upstairs, leaving the great flood untouched.

"Honestly Sakura…" Sakura's mom whispered as she took a spoon and started finishing the bowl of cereal. (A/N: Wouldn't want it to go to waste, ne?)

"Hmmm….yeah, I guess I should take this one with me, and this too! ...Hold on, I love this one!" A bag full of stuffed clothes was getting even more compact because Sakura kept stuffing the bag to infinity. Somehow today, Sakura just loved to fill things to the fullest.

"Woops! Too full. Oh well, I guess this is enough."

At that precise moment she finished packing, she heard a beep outside her house. When she peeped out side, she saw a long black limo like Sasuke's, which waited outside her house. She smiled gleefully as she dashed to the elegant, black limo.

"Bye mom!" she waved to her mom, who was actually finished with the cereal but looked rather sick of it.

Her face turned around and met Hinata's pale white eyes staring back at her with a smile. Both greeted each other and then Sakura entered the limo. The curve on her face dropped and so did her jaw. People, whom she didn't think were coming, were there. Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Sikamaru, and Uchiha Sasuke.

The limo made its way back to the estate, while Sakura found a seat beside Hinata. There were two long seats facing each other. It was enough to fill in all 7 of them.

"Wha---what are THEY doing here, Hinata-chan?" Sakura stuttered.

"W-well, Neji-san w-wanted to take Nara-kun, Uchiha-kun, and Na—naruto-kun." Hinata replied, stammering.

As realization shook in Sakura's head, a smile was formed on her soft lips. Tenten and Hinata, who were blushing nearly to the red color of a tomato, both had their crushes on board and sitting right across them. Although the guys found this quite awkward, Sakura found this cute yet funny.

Suddenly, Sakura could feel that Sasuke was staring straight at her so she decided to see if he was. Much to her surprise, he was. It made Sakura blush a little and look at the floor. That time Sasuke 'fooled' (A/N: I know you know what I mean) Sakura…it came back to Sakura's head, making the girl blush even more. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk inwardly.

The rest of the ride to the estate was awkwardly silent. Finally, after what had seemed like forever for everyone, the limo pulled over. All of them stepped down. Only Sakura and Tenten were shocked by the looks of the house since they were the only ones who had their first time visit to the huge, HUGE, house. Actually, it was more like a mansion like Sasuke's, except, it wasn't to be compared much to Sasuke's.

Sakura and Tenten's mouth gaped in awe at the beautiful large house. It only had two floors but it had a wide and big area in lot. Seven of them entered the house and the girls settled in Hinata's room first. The boys separated from them and went to the living room. Hinata's room looked like any other normal one except for the part that it had tatami mats and papered walls.

The inside of the house was what Sakura would've guessed it was. A Japanese classical one, complete with the right floor and walls. The family even had a dojo. Light green tatami mats were fixed to the floor and sliding doors were used as their walls. Yup, just like any other Japanese house.

Hinata toured the two around the house first, just like what Sasuke did to Sakura the other day. The house was enormous and had a rectangular shape. In the middle of the house, there was an opening, like a garden. Grass grew on the square hole and so did a small bonsai tree. It was quite empty, only the grass, the bonsai tree and boulders were there.

There were about 4 bathrooms in the house, including the master's and about 4 bedrooms. They had a kitchen, dining room, living room, and a small library, but kept in a lot of books and some parchments and scrolls, which Sakura wondered on what it contained. Hinata said that it wasn't really important so Sakura didn't mind them. Three of them became really tired so they went to rest in the living room.

Surprisingly, all the guys were playing on the PS2, except Shikamaru, who looked like he was half-dead just blankly staring at the TV screen. They were playing a wrestling game that sort of horrified Hinata and Sakura because of the violence. However, Tenten looked like she was enjoying it so she played as well. Since Hinata and Sakura got sort of bored, they called Ino to come.

And so they both did. The ringing was never going to end, according to Sakura until someone answers the phone.

"Hello?" It was a girl's voice…more like Ino's squeaky, high voice.

"Ino? This is Sakura. I was thinking, maybe you would like to come over here in Hinata's house for a sleepover" For awhile, Hinata could hear gibberish talking when Sakura waited in silence.

"yes, yes… Sasuke-_kun_ is here." Sakura smiled and answered again to the other line.

"Okay, then. Don't forget to bring extra clothes. Bye!" A sigh escaped Sakura's lips as she turned to face Hinata.

"Well, she's coming. What time is it?" she spotted a clock hanging on the wall and took time to read the time. It was still 4:30pm.

Minutes later, Ino had arrived with a bigger and heavier bag than Sakura's. Her mother brought her to the huge house. By the time she came, she immediately saw the estate and was stunned. At the door, Hinata and Sakura watched the frozen girl's priceless expression. They stifled a laugh that was loud enough to awaken Ino's trance.

"What are you laughing at? And where's Sasuke-kun?" Shouted Ino, with a vein popping out of her head.

"We are not laughing at anything! Now, come in here if you really want to see your beloved Sasuke!" Sakura answered, trying to keep in her laugh.

Ino just followed without hesitation. The trio went inside Hinata's room so that Ino could unpack her stuff. After, they talked for a long time, and then went downstairs to where the guys and Tenten were. As soon as they got there, the three of them saw the funniest thing. Tenten was beating up the boys in the game. Seems like they got no hope.

"Can you guys stop playing that please? It's sick. Let's play cards." Sakura said. She forgot all about Ino so Ino decided to say something herself.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Naruto's ears perked up.

"God damn Ino! Your voice is wrecking my concentration." He let go of the controller and covered his ears. Sasuke glared at the blonde's girl, Neji didn't mind it and so did Tenten…they were too busy trying to beat each other in the game. And, as for Shikamaru, well, he just groggily stared at her.

"What are you staring at, larzy bum?" Ino shouted with her high voice, at Shikamaru. He just sighed in reply.

"Girls are so troublesome."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Nothing."

Neji and Tenten finally ended their competition, with Tenten ending as then winner. They were now playing 'bluff'. Naruto was sort of a very lucky person. According to Ino, he was winning. The one who was losing was Sakura. Shikamaru must have been 2nd place, thanks to his 'tactical' moves. (A/N: wow, even in playing, he is tactical.)

"W-we better s-start pr-preparing dinner." Hinata said.

"Sure. I'll come with!" Sakura answered, putting down her cards. Ino and Tenten followed them to the kitchen.

They were very noisy. Thankfully, they didn't ruin the dinner. Their dinner was chicken and it smelled really good. As they served on the table, no one touched the food. It seemed to annoy the girls (A/N: except Hinata of course) very much that Sakura spoke up.

"What's wrong! Eat already!" All the guys just stared at the food in front of them.

"Are you sure you didn't poison this?"

"Troublesome…"

"Yeah, if you didn't, why don't you eat first?" A vein popped on Sakura's head, with annoyance.

"Fine! I will." She got her serving and ate, followed by everyone else.

This was so not a pleasant dinner. It was so quiet that the tense in the atmosphere rose. After dinner, the girls began to wonder why the boys hven't left yet.

"Hey, shouldn't you be leaving? It's really late already." Tenten asked the guys. Neji was the one who answered coolly.

"They are sleeping over and they will stay in the guest room."

"WHAT!" Tenten and Sakura screamed in unison. Ino had heart shape in her eyes.

"I'm going to see Sasuke-kun asleep!" Ino thought loudly.

"N-naruto-kun!" Hinata thought silently. Both blushed furiously. Tenten and Sakura couldn't help but sigh defeat.

"Well, good night then." They separated again as girls went to Hinata's room and boys went opposite.

After taking a bath, the girls went to sleep. During the middle of the night, Sakura woke up. She couldn't take it any longer! Ino has got to stop her snoring. She silently got up and decided to take a walk around the house. Her feet stopped as she reached the opening in the middle of the house, where Hinata had showed her. The moon showed bright outside, beautifully. Emerald eyes stared at the crescent moon that smiled outside. Sakura wore pink pajamas with some decorations of brown teddy bears.

From behind, a pair of red eyes watched the girl and snuck up behind her. The innocent girl wanted to scream but her mouth was covered by the hands of the stranger. Although she was in a tight position with her back pressed against the wall, she took time to observe the stranger. To Sakura, it looked a lot like…Sasuke. Only, Sasuke didn't have red yes. She would have thought that it was someone else, until he spoke. His voice was identical to Sasuke's.

"Don't speak Sakura." His hand freed her mouth. She didn't obey him though.

"Sa—Sasuke? Wh—What happened to your e-eyes. ?" He passed her and leaned on the pole that held up the second floor. Sakura followed him.

"Remember that story I told you yesterday about my family history? These eyes run in the family. They have different levels too. Mine only has two swirls. I didn't tell you this because we were suppose to keep this as a secret." Sakura kept silent, trying to sink in the information while she watched the moon beam.

"So… why only now?"

"I can't control it. What are you doing here anyway, it's late?"

"I couldn't sleep. Ino-pig woke me up. How 'bout you?" Now, Sakura settled herself right beside Sasuke.

"I don't sleep besides… Naruto also woke me up. He's just as noisy as Ino in sleeping." Sakura giggled a bit but her mouth gapped open in shock.

"Hold on… how did you know---" but Sakura was cut.

"Come on. Better go to sleep now." Sasuke said coolly. Sakura just hissed at him.

"Hmph. Good night!" Sakura softly answered, getting up. By the time she took one step, something was wrapped around her waist. Sasuke buried his face in Sakura's pink hair and smelled the strawberry scent.

"Good night Sakura." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura stiffened. Time sure seemed to pass very slowly that time. Red blush crawled on her face slowly. It turned really red so Sakura used her hair to cover it. She could feel his soft breathing pound against her pale skin. Her legs began to loose balance but before she lost her balance, she escaped from Sasuke's warm hug and began walking. Sasuke just walked in shock at her actions. In the middle of the hallway, in the dark, a smile crawled on Sakura's face. The Uchiha did not see this though. And although both did not know how they felt, they were both really happy that happened.

* * *

A/N: R&R. If I made a mistake with the tatami mats thingy, pls. tell me what I did wrong. I am not sure about it anyway. I forgot what you call those Japanese floors in the houses they have. Happy belated Halloween again! 


	13. What a weekend!

AN: Well, I would just have to say, Have fun! R&R, please don't forget to. I'm serious when I say that I won't update if you don't review. See why I took long to update this chappie? Sorry but this is how life works. :P

By the way, Hinata's and Neji's mansion is sort of over looking the village high on a hill or something but it is still part of the village. It is just a bit far.

Disclaimer: Obviously, Kishimoto-san is the brains behind the masterpiece, not me.

* * *

**Chapter 13- What a weekend! **

Lying on the futon, early in the morning, Sakura snored lightly. Her chest moved slowly, upward then back down in every breathe she took in. The bright happy sun rose and a new day came once again. An almost quiet atmosphere surrounded her. Only Sakura's snoring, birds chirping (as usual), and a loud commotion outside.

"Kyaa!" …. "HIIYYAA!" Both sounded like a manly, masculine voice. (Not technically manly though)

This commotion woke sleeping beauty. (AN: Sorry Sleeping beauty fans but the prince thingy so does not match with an atmosphere like this) Once her eyelids unfasten, she explored the room with her eyes and saw that she was the only one there.

She got up and fixed her futon. Due to her sleepiness, she unconsciously went outside the room and searched for the source of the noise. The noise led her outside, where she saw everyone.

"Sakura, watch out!" Something or someone flew towards her and so she ducked. Looking behind her, Sakura saw a thick-eyebrow guy wearing a jumpsuit and had a bowl hair cut. Sakura realized something...he was the one that has identical looks to her biology teacher, and chases her around as her fan club's president.

"Ah! Sakura-san, what a pleasure to see you at such a beautiful and youthful day as this!" said Rock Lee. Even in the tight position as he is in now, he still happened to have given his 'guy-pose' smile.

"Erm… Hello Lee-kun. Uh, nice to see you too!" Sakura forcefully said, with a sheepish smile.

Everyone was sitting down on the floor except Neji. He was breathing deeply, as if to say he was kind of tired. The girls signaled Sakura to go to the girls and so she did. They explained to her what was happening.

"Neji-kun and Lee-san are… were fighting. Cool, ne!" Tenten happily said, stating the obvious. She seemed very excited about this while Sakura thought differently.

"Cool? Why don't you stop them? They can get hurt."

"Well, Hinata-chan said that it's sort of like their usual routine." Her eyes were glued to Neji the whole time, Sakura observed this.

Lee gradually got up and pointed his index finger at Neji.

"You may have defeated me this time, but I shall not allow it in the next!"

'That's what he always says.' Neji silently thought as he tried to fight the urge the roll his eyes.

"And, as I promised… because I never break my promise, I shall do 2,000 one-arm push-ups." He got to the ground and did his 'punishment'.

Well, as you can see, this a very weird sight to look at. Sakura, who laughed at quite loud, had tears in her eyes. She was crying… because Sasuke shouted at her. Actually, he stayed quiet the whole time. She cried because of joy.

"Neji-kun must be really strong." said Sakura.

Sasuke heard this and thought for a moment. 'If I beat this Hyuuga, what will Sakura say… NO! WTF! Why should I care about...er…never mind! I'll just do it for warm-up.'

He sighed deeply and stood 8 meters in front of Neji. Once he began his fighting stance, Neji did the same.

"Let's fight." He said coolly. Neji couldn't help but smirk.

"Hope you both lose! Jackasses!" Naruto scream with an evil laugh as his closing remark.

"You are next, dope." Sasuke said as wind passed between the two fighters.

Like it was on queue, both ran towards each other and lunged a punch. Neji dodged it and Sasuke blocked. Sasuke motioned his leg to make the Hyuuga fall down but Neji jumped to miss it.

A kick was aimed for Sasuke's stomach but Sasuke caught it in time and grasped it, only for Neji to do a twist. Sasuke let go and both collided with a punch. Tension filled the air and some strange aura was emitted from both of them. LITERALLY.

Naruto sort of got scared at the scene while the others just sweat-dropped. They, Sasuke and Neji, seemed to be really serious and… angry at each other. They both had eyes that read: 'You are gonna die right here, right now!'

Why this happened, know one knew. Sakura guessed that they must have been rivals… for a very long time now. Now, they collided once again. It seemed like neither was gonna lose so Sakura just decided to excuse herself to go to the washroom. Heck, who would want to watch a battle that never seemed to end?

She let out a sigh and went upstairs to the balcony. Up on the balcony, the floor was wooden and you can really see the village from above there. It was still early in the morning and the sun shone brightly. The air was quite refreshing though. Sakura tugged her hair behind her ear and closed her eyes; as if she was listening to the wind. Once she opened her eyes, it was met by cerulean ones.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed, sort of Stitch like.

Sakura got shocked by his sudden appearance and jumped back a little… okay, maybe not THAT little. She over did it by an insy-bitsy, tripped, fell over, and bye-bye Sakura to the ground below!

Actually, she did fall, but… scratch that bye-bye part. A pair of muscular arms caught her in time. She didn't open her eyes as she fell but decided to open them already because she realized that she wasn't falling anymore. Her eyelids focused on the outline of her savior. With the sun, it was hard to see; but nevertheless, her rescuer was none other than…

"Th-Thank you, Neji-kun." She was getting redder and redder like Hinata gets.

He just nodded in acknowledgement and placed her down. His pearl white eyes stared at her for awhile as she got up then turned to go inside the house again. When Neji was walking back, Tenten ran to her friend with worry and a bit of jealousy.

From up on the balcony were Naruto, and Hinata. And from below at the entrance and Sasuke was standing there. The two missing were inside preparing breakfast. (Shikamaru and Ino)

From where he was standing, Sasuke seemed to be quite annoyed at what Neji did. I mean, he could've saved her, should've saved her and WANTED to save her! But nooo… Nejio just HAD to be there… um…okay, I dunno what I'm saying anymore…

"Sakura, are you okay?" She asked with her sort of worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Naruto…" She shot a direct glare at the balcony, where Naruto stood. He shouted back to reply that… scary glare.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry!" Sakura shook it away and turned back to her brunette haired friend.

"Hey, Tenten, I'm sorry." She whispered so only Tenten could hear.

"Huh? For what?" She said with a curious look.

"Well, I know how much you like Neji and you saw what happened didn't you. I---" Tenten smiled at her friend and cut her off.

"Oh Sakura-chan, It wasn't your fault anyway. Come on, let's eat breakfast."

They smiled at each other and then went inside. Everyone else was already there in the dining table. Sakura sat in between Tenten and Hinata. Across her was Naruto, who sat in between Shikamaru and Sasuke. On the other hand of Sasuke was Lee, then Neji. Beside Shikamaru was Ino.

Now that was cleared, they began to eat their breakfast, bacon and eggs. It was uncomfortably quiet. All you could hear are they clattering of spoons and forks.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke and Neji hardly had any scratches or bruises while Naruto had a LOT, with a matching black eye. Until now though, Sasuke and Neji still glared at each other while eating, with the matching lightning that zapped in between their foreheads.

"What happened? Who won?" Sakura asked, trying to break this silence.

"Well, Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun have fought well, but Naruto-kun was very loud and got to their nerves till they actually lost their patience with him and beat him up. So, neither won nor lost." Lee answered, glancing at the poor Naruto.

'Wow, I didn't notice that awhile ago when Naruto scared me.' Sakura thought in her head.

"I'm really sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to scare you like that." Naruto pleaded. Sakura just waved it off, but inside, she was still mad.

"I have to go before lunch or my mom will get worried, by the way." Ino said. It seemed like everyone had something to say now.

"I can leave anytime I want so I guess I'll be leaving early so I can---"

"Watch the clouds… we know." Shikamaru stared at Ino, who cut him off. He just let it go since he thought---knew it was too troublesome.

"I'm leaving after lunch and so is Sasuke and Sakura-chan!" Naruto said. Sakura wasn't really gonna leave that time but she couldn't refuse anyway.

"If you are staying here, I shall too so I can bring Sakura-san home." Lee said with his thumbs up and with the matching ping.

"What? Who said you were taking her home? I am!" Naruto shouted. The two started arguing in the dining table.

'Oh boy. Fan boys can get so---what's that word? Oh yeah, troublesome.' Sakura thought inwardly.

So, Ino left, with the escort of Shikamaru. How this happened, nobody knew. The two just decided upon it. They waved their goodbyes and left.

**O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O! **

They both headed back home together. Shikamaru's hands were shuffled in his pockets while Ino's were behind her. She felt the soft breeze caress her face gently as her hair swayed to its motion. She closed her eyes like Sakura did and just answered the call of the wind.

"Hey Ino, what the heck are you doing?" Shikamaru said with his bored look that glanced at Ino with the corner of his eye.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ino said, maintaining her look.

He didn't answer her question, he just looked at her. His jaw opened slightly at Ino's beauty. Luckily, Ino didn't notice this. Light red blush crept upon his face.

"Well, why are you doing it?" Ino brow twitched a bit.

"Are you trying to annoy me? It's just like asking why you love to stare at the clouds all the time."

"To answer that, I just do."

"There you have it!" Ino screamed, grumbling under her breathe. Shikamaru just smiled at her.

'Yeah, I am annoying you… And, I think I am enjoying myself.' He said to himself, smirking inwardly.

Before long, they reached Ino's house. Shikamaru stood on her door step before she stepped inside.

"Arigatou, Shikamaru." It was the first time Shikamaru heard her say 'thank you' so he was sort of startled.

"No problem. Be careful." With that he turned around and started walking out.

"Wait." Ino shouted unconsciously shouted. She didn't know why she shouted, she just did.

"What?" Her mouth opened, and then closed again. No words came out especially since she has no idea what the heck she is doing!

"… If you want to go on a date with me, sure, I'll go." He said, turning around again. She froze for a second then realized what Shikamaru said.

"Hold on! I---"

"Next Friday, 6:00pm." He walked further on until Ino could see him no longer. She smiled and said to herself "6:00PM it is." And walked inside.

**O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O! **

So there they were, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, and Neji. In the living room, dying on the floor, slowly gasping for air as if someone invisible was trying to choke them… What can I say? Boredom can KILL. Of course, you can scratch everything but the living room part. Sasuke, and Neji were playing the PS2, fighting. Lee was battling against Tenten in a team battle of Sakura and Hinata.

Let's not forget Naruto, with his bruises. He was cheering some of them. Sadly, he was doin IT again… pissing off Sasuke and Neji.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said with his eyes glues to the tv screen. His fingers seemed to be in a tight position right now and so were Neji's.

Turning to Sakura's side of the story, she was teamed up with Tenten. Hinata was actually good. She seemed to be beating Tenten, whom Lee couldn't beat. It wasn't like she was doing on purpose really. Sakura was now next and before she knew it, she was holding the controller, on the floor, and pressing the buttons really quickly.

Unlike Sakura, Hinata was sitting on the floor and pressing only two buttons with immense speed. Once Sakura lost, Hinata kept pleading for forgiveness. Tenten didn't get mad though and so did Sakura.

After lunch, everyone left the house. Neji escorted Tenten home, Naruto couldn't get to walk with Sakura so he decided to take Hinata alone. Actually, this was how they settled it… rock, paper, scissors. Naruto lost, Lee won. Sasuke shrugged and headed towards his mansion.

Fortunately, Sakura's house was in that direction so he had no other choice. They said their goodbyes and went their different paths home…

**O!O!O!O!O!O! **

It was quiet but you can't blame the two. Well, I understand Naruto anyway. Great, just when I mention his name, he starts speaking with his oh-so-loud voice.

"You know, your house is very, and I mean VERY big." Naruto said, with a foxy grin. Hinata was blushing so much already. She started to fiddle with her fingers again.

"A-arigatou, Na-naruto-kun." She stammered. Naruto placed his hands behind his head and just walked on but stopped his pacing... it made Hinata stop too.

"Wh-what Naruto-kun?" Naruto sniffed the air and faced Hinata.

"Smell that?" Hinata blinked at him, clueless then giggled at his hilarious antics. Wind passed and Naruto all of a sudden shouted, startling Hinata.

"Ichiraku! You know what that means! Ramen is near by!" He grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her without refusal.

"Come on. I'll treat you." Hinata just smiled while blushing. To be exact, she felt like fainting. Hey, this is her dream come true after all.

**O!O!O!O!O!O! **

"Neji-kun, you were awesome awhile ago!" Tenten squeled.

They were heading to Tenten's house right now and since Neji didn't know where it was, he let her lead the way. Tenten was beaming with a smile right now whil Neji just kept his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

"It sure looked like fun though. Ne Neji-kun, if I fought against you, you wouldn't give me any chances, would you?" She faced Neji and Neji looked back at her. They both stopped walking as they looked at each other.

"What makes you think I will? I hear that you are a good fighter though." Neji said, smirking.

"Who ever said that?" Tenten asked with a quizzical look.

"Rumors. Let's see if it's true, shall we?" He shot her an evil, (while smirking) glare.

He tried to hit her ankle but she jumped and just smiled at him. She was prepared, he had to admit, but not too prepared. It was an awkward sight that they were fighting in the path of a suburb but nevertheless, they were having fun. Besides, nobody was there.

**O!O!O!O!O!O! **

"Ooh dear Sakura-san! It is an honor for me, Rock lee the president of your fan club, to escort you back home." Lee enthusiastically said to Sakura.

The three of them were walking to Sakura's house. Lee was very noisy the whole trip. Well, he WAS the only one talking. Sakura could only let out a forced smile at him, partially listening. Sasuke could see the twitch she had on her lips every time she smiled. He smirked at this.

"You know what else Gai-sensei taught me? He said that a young boy's youth comes from the heart…" He continued, with some actions that really showed how much he was devoted to all the youth in the world… oh yeah, and Gai…er…

'Yeah, I'm sure he said that.' Sakura thought.

Once they FINALLY reached her house (AN: Sakura thought she would pass out from all the things Lee said, before they reached her house.), Lee had, HAD to kiss her forehand and bade her goodbye in a formal way. On the other hand, Sasuke just walked away silently right after glaring at Lee. After they both left, Sakura went inside and muttered some things under her breath like "Sasuke… baka… no… goodbye… grrr…"

Not like she cared or anything... or did she? Anyway, she went upstairs, dropped her bag and opened her computer. Ino was online but Hinata and Tenten weren't. Ino opened a chatroom for them to chat.

Before Sakura typed something, the phone rang. Sakura's parents weren't home yet so she picked it up on her own.

"Hello?" she heard a very recognizable voice on the other line. Sakura smiled with delight as she heard it.

"Hey, so glad you called Gaara."

* * *

AN: R&R. Sorry, I was gonna make it different but it was too long so I hope you understand. Bye, and advanced Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Btw, wish me luck in the exams. TY 


	14. A Piece of Hers

AN: Hey guys! I am soo, sooo, happy! I really wanna thank all of you for your support. I have finally reached 100 reviews! Actually, the last person who reviewed me and gave me 100 reviews was **Iluvsasukeandrobin**. She reviewed for like over 10 times and I am so grateful for that –sniff-. Sorry for the inconvenience... Here is chapter 15 now!

Disclaimer: Let's not forget our friend, disclaimerchan, to whom is responsible for copyrighted things! I do not own Naruto but I own this plot! Whee

* * *

**A Piece of Hers **

"So, why'd you call?" Sakura kindly asked.

"No reason really. I was just worried because you haven't called me in a long time." the said Gaara answered.

Sakura felt good to hear that he still cared about her. The pink haired girl got to her bed and rested there for a moment, leaving the computer open. Gaara was her friend from her old school and so were his siblings, Temari and Kankouro.

"How are Temari and Kankouro?"

"Well, they were also worried about you but I'm sure they can't wait to hear that you are fine." There was a silent pause and all you could hear was silent breathing until the computer buzzed.

It was Ino. She was typing stuff on the chat room…more like spamming it. Sakura just rolled her eyes and read her message. She told Gaara to hold on for awhile.

"What? Shikamaru asked you out?" Sakura practically screamed out. She typed as fast as she could.

_Sakura: Are you sure he asked you out? _

_Ino: What do you mean? _

_Sakura: I mean, you sure it wasn't the other way around? _

_Ino: Well, oh, I dunno. _

_Sakura: What do you mean 'I dunno'? _

_Ino: Fine, it was SORT OF the other way around… _

_Sakura: Oh Ino! _

_Ino: What! He started it! _

_Sakura: lol _

_Sakura: So when is it? _

_Ino: Next Friday, 6:00pm _

_Sakura: Wow, w8. Brb _

She got the cordless phone and placed it on speaker. 'Now, why didn't I just do that in the first place?'' she thought silently.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. So, how you been?"

"Oh, fine. Tenten suddenly just dropped out of school; you know what happened to her?" There was also a tone of worry in his voice.

"She is here. Anyway, do you still remember how we met? I mean, with Temari and Kankouro…" He heard a chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Of course I do."

**FLASHBACK **

_A little girl with unnaturally pink hair was roaming around the desserted hallways of a school. She seemed to be lost. No one was there to help her. What now? _

_"Oh no. I think I am lost. I hate being new in schools." She was eight years old and was in a very depressed state now. _

_Her eyes felt watery, she was frightened, alone, and lost. Nowhere to go, the girl just ran outside the school and to a place wherever her unconscious legs could take her. Under a tree, in the school field, she went. _

_Hours later, after school, three children were gradually walking outside of school and were on they're way back home until the youngest one spotted pink beneath a tree. He tugged his companions and ran to the unknown thing. He stared closer to observe what it was and realized that it was a girl sleeping. _

_She woke up after moments of poking her. Her eyes were red and her neat hair from awhile ago was now messier than when she woke up. _

_"What? Okaasan?" She glanced up with her big emerald eyes, only to see that it was a blonde and two guys. No, definitely not her mom. _

_"What's your name? If you're looking for your mom, we don't know her. Get up." the seemingly eldest one answered. _

_"Oh—Okay…" She got up slowly and rubbed her eyes harshly. _

_"My name is Haruno Sakura, what is yours?" _

_"I am Temari." The blonde, eldest answered. _

_"Kankouro." The other boy said. _

_"Gaara." The youngest, red head answered. _

_"Do you know where I am?" curiously, she asked. _

_"You are in Suna College. A school composed of College, Grade School, High School and Preschool." The one named Kankouro answered, rather intelligently. _

_"You shuldn't be here if you don't know where 'here' is, you know?" Temari said, slightly offending the little girl. _

_"I am sorry." She whispered very low, letting anyone hardly hear. Only Gaara did. _

_"It's okay. Let's be friends from now on. Then we will help you around the school." He said with a warm smile. _

_Sakura looked at him, shocked and then beamed. _

_"Sure." She nodded and then, begins a long friendship filled with happiness, friendship, and etcetera. _

**End FLASHBACK **

Another buzz was heard once more from the computer that made Sakura awaken from her daze. She approached the computer looked up her list and saw that Tenten and Hinata were finally online.

"Finally, I won't be alone with---aww, whatever." She mumbled to herself. She was invited to a conference so she accepted it.

_Ino: You guys! Shikamaru asked me out! _

_Sakura: Don't listen to her. It was the other way around… _

_Tenten: XD _

_Hinata: lol _

_Ino: By the way, what took you guys so long? _

_Hinata: …well….Naruto-kun…ehh… _

_Tenten: Neji made me stay behind for some reason… _

_Sakura: Okay. Oh yea, Tenten, Gaara is on the phone and was wondering how you were doing _

_Ino: Is Gaara a guy? _

_Tenten: What do you wanna know about him? _

_Ino: Is he hot? _

_Tenten: Erm…Sakura, help me out… _

_Sakura: Don't bet on it _

'Ugh, I wouldn't allow Ino to ever hit on him…' She silently thought. The speaker on the phone voiced out something.

"Sakura? Are you there?"

"uh, yeah. Sorry. I'm kinda lost right now." There was a silent pause in everything. No text was typed from her friends, and Gaara didn't say anything. Then, he spoke.

"Hey Sakura, wanna meet up sometime?" This startled her a bit.

"Us?"

"And Tenten." She smiled at the thought of them hanging out like before. When was the last time they did that?

"Sure, when?"

"What about next Saturday?"

"Sure. That sounds fine to me. Hold on again. I'll ask Tenten."

She typed on the computer.

_Sakura: Hey, Tenten, Gaara wants to know if you would wanna go hang out with us next Saturday. _

_Tenten: Sure! I'd love to. _

_Ino: I am so OP!_ (it means out of place just so you know)

_Sakura: Oh, sorry. How is your project going for lit? _

'That 'otta shut them up while I talk to gaara.' She thought once more.

"She accepts."

"Great. Oh, gotta go. Temari wants to talk to her 'girlfriends'". Sakura chuckled as she heard muffled screams of the blonde behind.

"Okay, see you soon! Bye!" They placed down the phone. Sakura turned once more to her computer.

_Ino: Well, my partner…as usual…says it's troublesome and doesn't want to use his above-200 IQ, so…there. _

_Hinata: Well, I love mine. Naruto-kun did it all by himself. He even titled it as 'My heart as Ramen'. Isn't it cute? _

Sakura just sweat-dropped at this.

_Tenten: Neji couldn't think of anything brilliantly so I told him my idea and even complimented it, saying that it was sweet and all. _

_Sakura: I see. _

She checked the clock and saw that it was time to eat dinner already. She said her goodbyes to the three and rushed downstairs to check if her parents were home. Sadly, they weren't.

This meant she had to make dinner on her own. She got the easy-mac-and-cheese box, and whipped up her own dinner. After eating, she went upstairs to sleep. Time flew so fast, you know?

In the morning, she woke up and saw that it was really early and couldn't go back to sleep so she decided to put on her clothes to take a walk. She crept out of the house as silent as she could as to not wake up her parents.

The morning breeze was as refreshing as always. Sakura walked to the park, which wasn't so far away. There was a bench for free so she took it. Looking around her, the park was empty. Heck, who would be up 4am?

After 10 minutes or so, Sakura spotted a little boy walking alone. He looked very sad as he walked. He sat down right beside her, as if not even realizing she was there to start. She observed his every movement.

Out of the blue, a girl comes out. Surprisingly, she had pink hair just like hers. The little girl approached the little boy and patted his back, as if she were cheering him up. His silent sobs broke into tears. No reaction came from the little girl; she just smiled at him while she hugged him, cheering him up.

Sakura couldn't make out their faces, eyes to be precise, for it was all black. Her emerald, green eyes noticed the little girl's mouth move a bit, whispering to the boy. She couldn't hear it so she lowered a bit, even though it wasn't her business to.

For some reason, the boy stopped crying and smiled back at the girl. There was something Sakura heard out of the boy at least. It sort of made Sakura's heart skip a beat.

"I promise…I won't forget you. We will see each other again. That's a promise!" was what the boy whispered back to the little girl. They looked like they were seven years old.

To Sakura, this seemed all too familiar. Her heart stopped beating for a moment and time passed quickly. She couldn't breathe… heat was pressured upon her. It was killing her. She fought desperately to fight back this feeling she felt.

Everything went black. It was quiet… until she heard a voice.

"Sakura! Wake up!" Sakura shot her eyes open as she realized the voice.

"Mom?" She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in her room, facing her parents.

It was just a dream. It sort of relieved Sakura but she couldn't quite forget it yet.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Her mom had sincerity in her eyes and so did her father.

"Don't worry, I am fine mom." She said reassuringly, with a grin.

"Glad to hear it. We heard you mumbling just as I was about to wake you up." Sakura blankly stared at her father until she realized something.

"Oh no! I'm late for school!" Sakura hurriedly took a bath and dressed up. While she did this, her parents just slowly went out of the room.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" She ran outside, towards school, skipping breakfast.

This was completely opposite of her dream. Still, one thing still wondered in her head, why did she have that dream and why did it seem so familiar? And lastly…

Why did the little girl have pink hair while the little boy had… blue hair?

* * *

AN: Hoorah! I'm done! Just so you know, this was a very spontaneous things so I don't clearly know what is happening, I just need to rest because it's 10pm already and what's more, I have a tournament tomorrow! I know everything is rushed and I am sorry. Well, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Wish me luck. If you have any questions, ask on. If you have flames, flame on. XDD 


	15. A Piece of His

AN: Hey everyone! I hope you guys aren't mad at me. I have a reasonable excuse for being belated in updating. Anyway, it's summer now so I can update as much as I want without interruption! Okay, well, I think I ought to change some parts of my fanfic like the past of Sakura and Sasuke. This is one of those stories okay? Clear? Good. Here we go! grin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but Masashi-kun does. God is really kind!

**Chapter 15- A piece of His

* * *

**

Two best friends would always meet practically everyday in the park. Secretly, that is. They have an unclear friendship and how two opposites can become the best of friends. Today was just one of those days when, they would sneak out and meet. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, best friends…forever.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, I was just thinking…"She was dipping her feet on the water and played.

"What?" He was facing the water as well. Their shoes were placed neatly beside them.

"…what would happen if we would grow up?" It made little Sasuke look up get a bit startled.

" What do you mean?" Sasuke asked in reply. "I mean, if we grow up and we might not---not—" the poor girl started sniffing at the bad thoughts that swirled in her head.

"H—Hey! Are you crying?" He looked at the girl who was in tears already and covering them with her hands.

Sasuke did not know what to do. Cheering up was something that he does not do often. Looking at the Sakura, he was thinking about what she said and put on a sad smile. Without thinking twice he did the most unexpected thing. Forunately, it was the first thing on his head. He hugged her from behind. (AN: Btw, they were sitting down)

"Stop crying. You know, you look like a monkey when you do." Time paused for awhile and the wind just flew by. The trees were swaying and the leaves flew off the tree. "I---I promise you, if ever that does happen, we will meet again. It's a promise."

Hearing this, Sakura, had wiped her tears away and placed that gleeful face. She turned around and jumped to hug Sasuke. They both fell on the grass and laughed. Sakura sat up and faced Sasuke. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke just sat up, smiled at her and left it at that. "You promise me something too." He lied back down on the grass and placed his hands behind his head.

"What?"

"Promise me you wouldn't cry like that again. You gave me a heart attack that I didn't know what to do. And besides, seeing you smile, my day seems to brighten up."

He looked up at the clouds and smiled. At first, Sakura stared and then it turned into a foxy-grin and all he did was laugh. They were talking and talking about shifting topics like what they would be when they would grow up.

"I would want to be a nurse someday but my mom says it is hard so I have to study very hard. What about you Sasuke?" She looked at him and he seemed much spaced out and kind of serious.

"My dad says that he wants me to join with the military sector of the government. He is the general, you know? And my elder brother already has a slot there." At first, Sakura just stared and started getting these thought on her head.

"So…your gonna get bald? That is horrible!" This irritated Sasuke a bit as Sakura got pictures on her head.

"No! Baka ne!" He sighed and looked at her for awhile. "Forget it. Let's go. It is almost sunset."

He stood up and dusted himself. "Wait. I want to watch the sunset." Sasuke looked at her and sat back down. Moments later, the sun was changing colors to orange-red. It painted the vast blue sky into what its rays let out. It was slowly moving down, west. Sakura awed in the sight while Sasuke paid close attention to its beauty.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun!" This made Sasuke curious. "For what?"

"For being here with me always." They were children of a young age but, they at least understood some aspects sensitivity, love cough and friendship.

It made Sasuke have a sad, depressing face and Sakura wondered what it was about.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Sakura watched his back as he walked and followed in suit. She was beaming a smile and humming a song.

"What are you humming?"

"I am humming a song my big brother sings to me to sleep."

All the while on the way back, she was humming that song. They finally reached their houses and took their separate paths. Sasuke snuck back inside the mansion and into his bedroom the same way he got out.

When he got there, he was going to go reach for the door until someone opened. It was his older brother, Itachi. They both stared blankly at each other. Silence fell in the atmosphere but Sasuke broke it after a moment.

"What are you doing here?" This made Itachi laugh a bit.

"What am I doing here? Where have YOU been? Otousan and okasaan have been worried sick for you."

"Me? Umm…I was…" Itachi smiled at his young brother and knelt beside him.

"Don't worry. I won't tell them that you went out with that pink haired girl." He stood back up and left the room.

After realizing what his brother said, he blushed at the thought. "So he knew? But…I DID NOT GO OUT WITH HER!"

Downstairs, in the dining table, it remained quiet. Sasuke and Itachi's mother spoke first.

"So Sasuke-kun, where were you the entire day? Our maids have been looking for you."

Sasuke started choking on his food and coughing. Mikoto, Sasuke's mom (AN:I am not sure if that is her name) noticed this and started getting worried.

"Oh, drink water." Sasuke obeyed and finished his whole glass. The maid who stood there filled it up again.

"Be careful." Sasuke's father replied.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun, you might never know when something different will happen." Sasuke didn't understand what his older brother meant but he could see Itachi smirk.

"I'm fine now." He regained his composure and ate properly again. "The whole day I was…in…um…the park." His mother looked at him with curiosity.

"Oh? With who?" Sasuke thought about this for awhile and answered.

"I made a friend and we talked." Mikoto smiled at his son and ate. It was his father's turn to speak.

"It is good to hear my son has made friends but I just want you to make sure you make friends with the right people. I don't want my son making friends with a---." Sasuke cut his sentence.

"No! My friend isn't like that! She isn't a bad person. I know she isn't." It made everyone sitting on the table pause in shock and stared at Sasuke.

His eyes darkened and wore a straight face. His father was so shocked at his son that he frowned and looked at him intently. Itachi smirked at his little brother in delight that his little brother found someone that will make him happy. On the other hand, his mother smiled at his youngest son because she found the thought very adorable.

"Is it a girl Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto asked, still smiling.

"Aa." Sasuke blushed and was scared that his parents would get mad at him for making a friend that was a girl.

The only reactions were smiles from everyone, even his father but they all just hid it. Sasuke looked around the table for their reactions. Instead of finding the reaction he was expecting, he got cold, red-eyed glares from everyone. It gave him Goosebumps and gave him the urge to sweat drop.

"Ah…I'll just go up now that I am done." He stood up and began walking upstairs, with the eyes following him.

The dining table was silence, with all darkened eyes, until seconds later. They all smiled as if on queue. The first person to speak was Mikoto, Itachi's and Sasuke's mother.

"Isn't that cute! Did you his face? He was blushing."

"Yeah he was! Actually, I have seen that girl before. Her name was Sakura, I think." Itachi said smiling as he began eating once again.

"Well, it is good to see that my son has found himself a girlfriend and at such a young age. Yes, a true Uchiha who has the moves in winning a girl's heart. That is how I caught your mother's attention."

Mikoto could only blush and laugh. They all laughed together.

"You should get a girlfriend soon Itachi. If you are an Uchiha, you wouldn't have much problems. I hear you are one of the best guys in your school. You even have your own fan club."

"Who told you that?" Itachi raised his brow at his father.

"Your school principal, of course." He answered in a furtively, teasing tone.

"Whatever." Itachi hastily thought of something brilliant to change the topic and save him from further embarrassment. "So, Sasuke, have you told that girl of yours that we are leaving in about a week. I am sure she would be very shocked to hear that news."

Itachi stared and observed his young brother intently. Somehow, he seemed to be thinking very deeply that moment. 'Oh yeah, that's right. I almost forgot about telling her that. I wonder how she would react. Well, I have to think of the perfect time to tell her or she'll get all crying and make me worry.' The little boy sighed inwardly and smiled reassuringly to his family.

"It is fully thought about already."

One week later:

Upon the day little Sasuke was moving out of this village, he had to explain Sakura everything. In the afternoon, Sasuke met up with Sakura in the park but he didn't seem like he usual self that day. Sakura has made sure to see that.

"What's wrong? Did your dog die?" Sakura asked, in a thoughtful-like tone.

"No. It's just that, I have something to tell you." He looked all solemn now as he faced Sakura and fixed his eyes on hers.

"Sakura, I'm leaving for another place today."

"Oh? Is that it? So what? I always go to other places…" She said still being a bit jumpy and happy.

"It's just that, I might not come back this time." This part made Sakura feel something pierce her heart. Unfortunately, she couldn't tell what it was she felt, exactly.

He was about to cry. Heck, he was already sniffing. (AN: Sasuke was a bit of a cry baby when he was small you know!)

"What do you mean you won't come back? YOU HAVE TO!" She screamed, teary-eyed.

"..um…I might come back, a few years from now and…maybe I mig---" He was cut off by Sakura.

"NO! I don't want to hear it! Sasuke, you can't leave me! Why? It's so soon!" She was crying to her extreme. Her best friend was going to leave and she didn't know what to do.

All Sasuke can do was stand there and cry. He didn't want to go on with this but he had to. There was no other choice now, was there?

"How could you only tell me now? At least, if you told me before, I would have prepared something for you."

"If I told you before, then you would start crying and crying non-stop." She looked at him but Sasuke could only feel pity for her.

Sakura stopped crying, upon hearing what he said. She got his point. She was a cry baby and everyone hates crybabies. She wiped her tears off really harshly and put a smile on her face.

Sasuke could only be shocked at her major change of feelings. From crying so much to smiling. Her smile seemed hold true happiness.

"Why are you smiling?" he stopped crying as well while she grinned at him.

"Well, I thought that maybe, having you leave will help me change. You think that, maybe if I stop crying, people would stop bullying me? I might not be able to change everything but I can sure change what I want to change if I placed my heart into it."

Sasuke felt a bit moved by what she had said that it made him smile as well. He gently moved her hair away from her face and smiled softly.

"Yeah. If you did stop crying, you could stop looking like a monkey." They both had a small laugh. From behind, Sasuke's family was already inside the van, waiting for Sasuke, honking.

"I have to go." Sakura took this opportunity. He crushed him in a tight hug and stayed like that. While she did that, she slipped something in his pocket but he did not notice it.

He was stroking her hair lightly and said

"Promise to wait for me and promise me, don't ever change. I like it the way you are right now." Sakura could only softly reply.

"It's a promise."

Soon afterwards, Sasuke left, leaving little Sakura standing at the background, wishing time would pass by quickly as to the time she would get to meet Sasuke again. She smiled and whispered. "I hope its enough."

Sasuke stared out of the window and rested his head on his palm. Unconsciously, he felt something bulky in his pocket. Out of curiosity, he pulled it out and saw that it was the red ribbon Sakura always wore. He smiled and placed it against his cheek, captivating every scent and memories it carried.

* * *

AN: OMG! I finished it after so long! Yahoo! R&R please! Recently, I have been so into Gakuen alice, watch it! Haha, sorry, I just wanted to say that! I know it's summer but it took me like forever to finish this chapter! Tell me if I did something wrong, okies? 

I am so sorry if it was a bit unclear. I know that the drama, which was to suspense, was notreally fit for kids like them, it sure suits the story! Hehe.


	16. Voting and the Chosen Ones

AN: Just so you know, the chapter 16 was Sasuke's dream and chapter 15 was Sakura's, a part of Sasuke's dream. Get it? Sorry, it's a bit confusing.

I had another thought since was already getting so confused. Sasuke, Sakura and Co. are in grade 6. Sorry but my grade levels are different from yours. Tenten, Neji and Lee are in Grade 7 okay? Now, for the student council, it is for grade school, meaning grades below 1st year high school. In the school early morning meetings, I change my mind. It will be the whole entire grade school ONLY. No Itachi and other high school. The literature project of writing a romance story was a connecting project, meaning grade 7 was included in this. So, Tenten, Lee and Neji are NOT classmates or batch mates with Sakura and Co. We clear? I am SO sorry. I promise I will try not making so many mistakes anymore.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! ….Sadly….

Thanks to all my reviewers from last chapter:

**fRenZ4EveR, Saroto48, x-laydee-t-chan-x, EvilShadowChild **

* * *

Chapter 16- Voting, and the Chosen Ones 

The regular morning assemblies occurred in the gym again. All the grade school students were there and so was the school principal. Tsunade had an important message to say to them. She stood at the center of the stage in the gymnasium.

She breathed deeply and hushed everyone. Behind her sat Itachi and the student council vice-president for high school.

'I wonder what Itachi is doing here? And who is that girl beside him?' Sakura wondered as she spotted Itachi and a woman about his age sitting beside him.

"As you all know, the voting for student council will happen during lunch time, right here in the gym. The staff and I have been thinking and we have decided that there should be three positions in the student council instead of two. That will be the secretary. The secretary will do some other things that the president and vice president can't handle."

Gasps and whispers filled the room. There were about a thousand students in the room. Tsunade expected this to come. It was quite a big shock for this to happen especially since it never happened before.

"Okay, you can pipe down now. Here is Itachi, the student council president of high school, to give you the rules and stuff like that." Tsunade got tired of hushing and explaining so she gave it over to Itachi. That surely answered Sakura's question.

And again, the room was filled with whispers, whistles, claps and hoots for the third time. Itachi smiled and waved at his 'fans' as he approached the microphone. Sakura was one of those people clapping while Sasuke was just boringly staring daggers at his brother. He shifted his gaze to Sakura and sighed.

"Did you know that my brother was together with someone?" Sakura stared at him surprisingly and watched as he pointed towards the girl who sat beside him.

Once Itachi spoke, everyone kept quiet.

"Thank you everyone. Well, to explain things easily, there are three papers that will be posted in the school board in the hallway. Those are separated into the president, vice-president, and secretary. Of course, there will be a limit to the entries of people that can sign up so you should hurry. I've done my part. Here is Misaki to explain the rest of the rules."

He took a step to the side and Misaki stood up. Misaki was the one who was sitting beside Itachi awhile ago. She nodded at Itachi and smiled at him as she passed him to go to the microphone.

She was fairly pretty, Sakura had to admit, and was a student with high marks like Itachi. Of course, she wouldn't have become student body vice-president without the help of her friends and popularity.

"Yeah, so, Tsunade-sama must have told you that you must have a certain grade in order to become part of the student council. If you really think you have the ability and grade to become part of this council then feel free to sign up…" She explained and went on.

"The teachers will be taking out some of those 10 people in the list if either, you don't have the grade for it or, it is because of your record. In new students' cases, it is up to them to decide."

Sakura could've sworn that Misaki glared at her for a moment just then but she didn't think anyone saw that. It sent shivers down her spine for some unusual reason. Misaki began ending her explanation.

"Well, good luck to everyone!" with that, she walked back to her seat beside Itachi. Tsunade stood up again to end it.

"Okay, well, have fun and good luck! You may go now."

Everyone gushed out of the gymnasium and started their infamous noise and whispers. They formed a bit of their own groups and whispered making loud noises. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Ino followed out of the gym and began their own talk as well.

"Sakura, I seriously think you should run!" Tenten said, enthusiastically. Ino just snorted in disbelief and replied raising her chin high.

"Forehead-girl? For student council? NO WAY!" She began this menacing laughter but Tenten could only raise her brow.

"I th—think she sh-should run as well." Hinata stammered as she smiled at Sakura.

As the two, Tenten and Ino were debating over whether she should run or not, Sakura was deep in thought, thinking about other things.

'I swear, she was glaring at me! That girl…Misaki, was it? I hope she doesn't hate me! Hmm…maybe she thinks I'm some refugee or maybe Sasuke told her something bad about me! He is so dead!' Inner Sakura spoke. She had a vein popping out of her head unconsciously.

Hinata was worried about her friend since, looking at Sakura more closely; she looked like she wanted to kill somebody with her raging eyes and popping vein. The poor girl sweat dropped and cautiously approached Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura-san…"

She carefully reached her hand out but before she could reach Sakura, she saw piercing daggers from Sakura that looked very evil. It lasted a moment and Hinata could only feel a shiver down her spine. After that moment, Sakura turned back to her original self and smiled at Hinata.

"Yes?" Hinata sighed.

"Nothing. Well, we want you to run for student council. I-is that o-okay with you?" Sakura stared at Hinata for a moment and thought in her head. 'Hmm, maybe that would be the perfect revenge…the student council…' she smirked evilly once again.

"..Sakura-san?..." Tenten gave up and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura! Wake up!" She screamed at her ear and she finally woke up form her evil plans.

"What?"

"Are you planning to join? If you do…then we can support you. I mean, they did say that they accept new students. You have your fan club too." Ino couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes.

'Itachi can notice me if I do! Yes! That's right! I will!' She was back to her inner self mode.

"Forehead-girl, stop dreaming! You are gonna hit that post---Ooh!" Ino watched Sakura walk right into a post. Everyone who passed by laughed at her…even Sasuke.

"Baka ne!" He walked passed her laughing with his hands shuffled in his pockets.

"That guy! Darn it!" Sakura regained her posture and punched the post. It created a dent with her fist shaping in.

Her friends couldn't help but let out a sweat drop. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and sent glaring daggers at Sasuke's back. When they walked right into a big bunch of people, Tenten asked, more like begged actually, Sakura to run as president for grade student council.

"Hmm…sure why not!" She grinned and gave them a peace sign. Ino placed her hands on her waist and sighed loudly.

"Whatever. I know you won't win. If Sasuke would run against you, I would vote for him instead but I have no choice but to vote for you then, right?" Sakura grinned at Ino cheerfully and hugged her.

"Thank you! So, where is this sheet of paper?" She asked as she was hugging Ino. Ino was trying to push her away from her waist.

"Right over there." Tenten pointed to the crowd and stampede of people. Sakura gaped at the swarm of students covering her path to the sign up sheet.

"Let's hope th-that there I s-still space. Good luck!" Hinata said. They pushed her toward the crowd but Sakura was trying to fight it.

"Wait! Wha—what about you guys?" They gave her an assuring smile.

"Don't worry, we'll be right here!" They pushed her into the crowd and backed far away from the crowd.

"Great." Sakura sighed and searched for the board right away.

Once she found it, she took out a ball pen and found three papers. Under the secretary, the people listed under it were Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, and other people she didn't know. There were only two spots left for secretary. (AN: Ehe, sorry. I needed people who had to run! Couldn't think of any extra OCs so I just placed those names but don't worry. They don't really get OOC)

Under Vice president, it was one of Ino's androids long ago (AN: Sorry, no name. xD), Uzumaki Naruto 'Naruto…Baka.' Sakura just stared blankly on his name and saw that t was his writing. 'What an idiot'. There were also other people listed there but Sakura didn't know them as well. Shino was listed as well. One space was left under Shino's name.

Lastly, under president was Hyuuga Neji, and….nobody. It was only him. 'Wow. People must be afraid to run against him.' Sakura thought about it. 'If I run for president…I don't think I want to run for president…' She turned to the vice president and saw somebody come up to write her name under it.

'So there's only one more in Secretary and vice-president huh? I have to make a decision quick.' Suddenly, an idea popped up on her head. "I am SO good!"

Sakura hurriedly wrote and wiggled her way out of the crowd. She saw her friends waving at her. Right after talking, they walked to their next classes. Sakura headed to district B with Hinata, where she was going to have homeroom.

Hours later, it was already the moment of truth, wherein people were going to see who passed and who they could vote for their student council. When the four girls met up, they immediately proceeded to the gym and saw that it was filled with students. There were teachers there as well.

Sakura kept mischievously smiling the whole time until they reached the gym. Thinking about her plan, she really wanted to see what would happen next. Ino suddenly just sighed loudly from behind and screamed out in a sad attempt to sound sad, according to Sakura.

"If only Sasuke was going to run for the student council this school year! OH WHY! Couldn't he just run ONCE!" Ino sighed again.

"Well, you can't do anything but who knows, maybe God might just finally answer your prayers." She grinned back at her.

"Hey forehead-girl, I don't know what you are saying but there is something up with you today. You seem very happy." The blonde gave her friend an I-am-on-to-you look.

Minutes later, when everybody had settled down, Tsunade appeared on the stage again and announced who were going to run next for president. There were long papers that popped and dangled from the ceiling. There were names on the long papers that dangled on top of a booth.

It read Hyuuga Neji. Tsunade said over the microphone what she had come to say.

"Well, as you all well know, Hyuuga Neji was the only one qualified and…written under the list of president so he is the candidate for president…again. As for vice-president, we have a new surprise there." Tsunade gave them all a big grin as three long papers popped out again under two other booths.

It read Aburame Shino, Kisara Minoh (OC), and….Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone gasped when they saw his name, especially the one whose name was dangling right in front of his face. Sasuke just bore his eyes into the paper and made sure his eyes weren't cheating him. Yup, it was his name alright! No mistake in it.

Ino couldn't say anything and so can everybody else inside the gym. It was so silent; you can hear crickets even if it was still daylight. Tsunade sweat-dropped at their expression and gained her composure.

"Alright. I was as shocked as you guys were but you didn't have to be so over-reacting." Still no respond.

Naruto wasn't shock at first. In fact, he was screaming his head off.

"What the---! I didn't get in? Oh WHY? Kami-sama, you must have an important reason for all this! I mean, Sasuke got in, so why not me huh?" He kept cursing between those lines.

Sakura was the only one who found really funny. So funny, she was laughing so much but nobody really minded it as they were too indulged into the situation. 'Tough luck Naruto. Maybe if you keep dreaming on it, you can get it.' She giggled inwardly.

It was a bit too over-reacting but…this IS a bit un-Sasuke like.

"Alright forehead-pinky-laughing-like-a-pig girl…what did you do? Look at Sasuke. He looks very…" she stared at Sasuke twitch and glare daggers at the banner, wishing it wasn't there. "…erm…sad. You better apologize." Sakrua scoffed back.

"ME? Apologize to him? Why should I? It is called payback. Besides, I thought this was what you wanted."

"It was. If Sasuke wanted to run ON HIS OWN FREAKIN' FREE WILL." She stared back at Sasuke and watched his 'sad' face again. "Look at him Sakura." Sakura didn't look at him; instead, she held her chin high so she wouldn't face Sasuke.

"I SAID LOOK AT HIM!" Ino turned into a different person. She grabbed Sakura's cheeks from behind and made her face Sasuke.

The moment she did, Sasuke gave her a menacing glare. It scared her a bit but when she looked closer into Sasuke's eyes, they darkened a bit. They looked like they wanted to kill someone. Sakura already had an idea who it was. She swallowed a huge lump that was forming up and sweat dropped. They don't look so sad anymore…

She looked away and escaped from Ino's clutches. Soon afterwards, everybody regained back to their normal state and some where staring at Sasuke. The girls, specifically the fan girls of Sasuke, screamed out his name with delight in their squeaky-voices.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! We support you!" One screamed out, which Tsunade heard very well. She twitched a vein and shouted back to keep everyone hushed and afraid of her powerful (AN: Slash evil) aura.

"Alright. For the secretary, we have…" Two papers flew out for the last time. They read Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura.

Knowing Rock Lee…being the president of her fan club, he was quite shocked to know that he was running against his no.1 crush. He approached Sakura and bowed in front of her. Everybody else was staring at them.

"…eh…Lee-kun?" Sakura sweat dropped again for the second time as Lee did his 'strange' actions.

"I am so sorry. If I knew you were going to run for secretary, then I would've stepped down." Sakura was shocked at the same time, embarrassed.

"What?" He stood up straight, from his bow and proceeded to the stage where he told Tsunade he turned down his candidacy.

All the Sakura fans just screamed and did what fans in fan clubs do…

"GO SAKURA!" and "WE SUPPORT YOU!" and also "WE LOVE YOU! YOU CAN TAKE MY HEART TO HEAVEN!" Lame…

Tsunade heard this and twitched again. "Uresai!" Illegally, she threw a shoe at the person who said that last statement. Unfortunately for that guy, he got knocked out that the nurses of the clinic had to bring him to the clinic.

"Anyway, this was a very big shock for the things that happened today which were quite a shock to us all…but anywho! I declare the voting for student council open."

There were six booths all in all to vote in. If it was under Sakura's name, it didn't really matter. There was a slip people get from the teachers in front near the stage where the students write who they want to vote for president, vice president and secretary. Only one slip each.

Sakura carefully observed everyone as they piled up in lines, making the gym a bit more spacious. Minutes after most of the students have voted, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino decided to vote already. They were all very sure who they would vote for.

It was announced that by the end of the day they would say who have won, thru speakers. So, after classes, everyone was consciously waiting for the announcement. They were all in their classrooms, sitting quietly. Some were even crossing their fingers…like Tenten.

And then the speakers were turned on.

"Alright. As I said before, I shall now announce who will be part of the student council." A moment of silence….a long one too. Everyone got impatient so they screamed over the speaker, "HURRY UP!" Tsunade seemed to hear it so she began speaking again.

"For president, Hyuuga Neji, as always…Too bad it's his last year in grade school." she said in a very low voice but too bad Neji could here it. He twitched a bit. Unfortunately, he can't do anything about it. It WAS his last year in grade school anyway.

"For vice president…Uchiha Sasuke." And the fans go wild! The fan girls gave their loudest screech ever. All the teachers and boys had to cover their ears. Sasuke did too. "Sasuke-kun, we knew you would win!" one said.

"We love you!" and "We are not worthy for you to take us up into heaven!"

Sadly, Tsunade could hear that. It made her vein twitch just hearing those words. "Uresai!" she screamed over the microphone.

"Anyway…lastly, for secretary, we have Haruno Sakura." And the fans go shouting! All her fan boys were cheering. It was very loud too since, well, the whole grade school (The guys) loved her, like Sasuke's fans. For a new student, it was something you don't see everyday.

"Sakura-chan, I voted for you!" a guy screamed, sort of girly-like. It must've been Naruto, Sakura thought as she sweat dropped. "I knew you were going to be in the student council! It is your destiny of youth!" This one…um…Sakura could tell it was Lee…from the start of the destiny line.

"You are an angel! Take my heart for it is worthy!" Uh, it's THAT guy again. Everyone just fell silent this time and stared at him.

Tsunade, with her super-human hearing senses like Neji, heard that. 'What is it with fans and heaven!' she thought. At the top of her lungs, she wanted to scream so loudly, but it was too illegal.

"If I hear you say that again, I really WILL take you to heaven!" was all she said to him.

And that's how the day ended. Sakura felt relieved at the end of the day with the fact that her plan was a success. Hey, at least everyone was happy right? Well, except maybe Sasuke himself and the ones who lost against him.

Oh well, all is well that ends well…I think. Sakura managed to get out of the school building without looking at Sasuke. Which was a good thing. Ino Tenten, Hinata and Sakura, all walked together back home and ended this day happily.

* * *

AN: Eh..hehe...(sweat drop). The starting part was too explain-ful, I know and I am really sorry if i bore you to death. If you are wondering why Misaki was glaring at Sakura, well, you'll just have to keep reading. I bet you find this a weird and boring fic. The next one will happened months later already but they won't really grow up. I just think it would make more sense if I sped things up a bit. R&R please! Sheesh, I ought to make my notes shorter…it reached TEN PAGES! 


	17. Ends here

AN: Hey guys! I just wanted you guys to know that I don't think I will be updating here anymore. It's not that I don't have enough review or anything but it's because it is a complete MESS! Everything is wrong. My mind completely wanted to change the plot so one by one, it was changing. Itachi is too OOC. They shouldn't be childhood friends.

Ack! I worked SOOOO hard for this and now I am ruined. True, I have lost my reviewers as well. TT Oh well, I will make a new and improved fic. I PROMISE! Something equivalent to this but not exactly like this…so don't put your hopes up too high. Okay?

Sorry again for everything! If you want, i can give you the ending for this fic. I had an ending to this fic ever since i started it anyway! I'll make one for you guys if you do want it. Just PM okay?then, i'll send it through Email or whatever.(I'll improvise) So...see you guys!

-Ayumi


	18. Promises once again

AN: As promised, here is the ending to my story, in case you have been waiting for this time, it has finally come! It is just too bad I was too much of a sloth to finish it and continue it. Anyway, wudever. This might be a bit weird and all but cut me some slack. I really wanted to finish this fanfic. Haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--------------------

PRESENTING: MY LAST CHAPTER….AT LAST.

Previously: Sasuke and Sakura's project won in their literature project so they were going to present it in a play. Also, they got together! As boyfriend and girlfriend, and they have been very close. Unfortunately, Sasuke tells her that he gets engaged to Ino but, he did not say that he has to leave for another country! (His parents do not know that Sakura is his girlfriend...before)

When Sakura hears this, she gets heart-broken. She hasn't been eating and sleeping well too. The two of them haven't been talking with each other ever since. Now, it's the play and they are going to be the lead characters. What will happen?

----

Promises once again

8:30PM and the play has been going on for the past one hour and 30 minutes…

The auditorium was dimly lit and the light was directed to the center of the stage. It was crowded with students, teachers and family members who were all invited by their friends and children. In the middle of the stage stood two people who were very good in acting. Unfortunately, they weren't acting, but the audience seemed convinced enough.

"Why can't you understand? You know something, you've been thinking about yourself ever since the beginning, haven't you!" Sakura screamed at Sasuke. Her eyes were leaking with tears.

"I HAVEN'T! Maybe it's you who is being self-centered! Honestly, you were the one who brought the topic and rubbed it in! I told you I didn't want to say it but you wouldn't listen!" He spat back in return.

This play was about two lovers in denial but in the end got together. The conflict of it was…the boyfriend kept too much secrets and concealed it from her girlfriend.

Their moderator, or, in other words, stage director, was nipping her nail ever since Sasuke and Sakura started their argument. She felt horrible at what was happening! Their argument wasn't supposed to last for this long!

"Sasuke!" She said his name in fury and Sasuke was taken back by it. It was the first time in the play that she said it. Technically, they weren't supposed to since the character's names were Rei and Ayumi.

"How could you do this to me?" She kept weeping. Mixed feelings made her feel dizzy and sick all-together.

How could this be happening? First, they were together and now, they're fighting. Sakura always thought that it could work out but…hearing that Sasuke had been engaged, and to her best friend to! It didn't matter to her if it was and arranged marriage. Itachi told her that Sasuke never mentioned her when he heard about the news. Upon hearing this, Sakura couldn't be anymore heart-broken than she was now.

Itachi was inside the auditorium, watching the play. He wanted his only brother to live a happy life so that's why he made sure that the only source of happiness he got would disappear. The Uchiha was positioned at the back of the auditorium, where he leaned against the wall. In fact,

Sasuke's father was there, with that same, stoic look of his. He was sat down in the front section of the auditorium. Sasuke knew that any second now, his phone would ring and he would have to go outside to answer it but Sasuke didn't care. All he wanted now was to set straight all his problems…before he leaves.

"I---I just thought that since I knew you well, you would understand me. It's too bad I was wrong. Sakura, ever since we were small…I---never wanted to leave you." His eyes darkened.

Sakura's tears just kept falling endlessly. Once she heard Sasuke say that last part of his line, she widened her eyes and looked at the boy who stood in front of her. She felt a pang in her heart as she gazed at his pained look. For once, in their never ending battlefield, Sakura felt guilty…for everything she did to him.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. An eerie silence fell upon them as the two could not bring themselves to speak. Sakura thought hard in her mind and debated on what to do next. Through all this, Shizune, the stage director, was at the brink of insanity. She expected this to happen actually but not this awkward.

"You've been lying to me from the start. Why couldn't you just tell me the truth? Tell me, was I ever anything to you at all? Did it ever matter to you that---that…" She choked on her own words and couldn't spit it out. With all the might she could muster within her, despite the huge crowd and audience, she said the unthinkable.

"---that I still loved you ever since we were small?" she said in a tone of mixed feelings.

This was getting out of hand for her. Knowing that she wouldn't get an answer from this silent Uchiha, she turned at her heel and was about to make a run for it.

Sasuke gripped her arm right before she could take a step. His grip tightened when she tried to get out of his grasp. Thankfully, she stopped and just went along with it. His mind struggled to speak, and his mouth just gaped. No words came out. Through thinking for some time on what he should do, he just let her go.

Sakura felt his grip loosen and fall. She took the opportunity to leave the stage. The man that stood on the stage was the least thing she ever wanted to see at the moment. She didn't care if she never saw him after a million years! Her mind kept wishing that. Only, she should've been more careful on what to wish for.

The stage lights were dimmed and the audience was left speechless. They couldn't exactly believe what they were doing was acting. If it was, then they were good actors, especially since they had no experience in this. Everyone in the crowd stood up to cheer and applaud for the play. It was a masterpiece.

Itachi kept his stoic face and location. Sasuke did a slight wrong turn there but Itachi knew that there was still a chance to fix everything. If his little brother knew how, then Itachi would be glad but, Sasuke didn't.

It would probably take about a long time before he can realize this. Itachi left it up to Sasuke this time, so he could learn from his own mistakes. 'I know what you are capable, younger brother. You just don't know how to use your capabilities.'

Shizune just stared at what happened, wide-eyed. It surely wasn't scripted, and it was definetly not what they wrote, but she loved it! Especially after seeing the reaction of the audience, her heart was leaping for joy.

As the lights turned off and the curtains closed, Sasuke did not move an inch. He was standing there like a statue made for decoration. Everyone from the cast approached him, namely, Naruto, Ino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, and the rest of Sasuke's friends, and some extras.

"Wow! Sasuke-teme! It was SO realistic! I can't believe I am saying this but…I liked it!" Naruto shouted with a humungous grin.

"Sasuke-kuunnnn!" Ino screeched with her piercing voice. "You were amazing! It was…" She went on, complimenting him but, he didn't really notice. His head was too full of thoughts. Ino may be his fiancé, only, it was an arranged thing.

Maybe, he supposed, it was meant to be this way. He would leave for Korea and marry Ino. 'Yes, it is. This is exactly what Shikamaru was trying to tell me about.' He smiled sadly. 'Women are troublesome.'

OOOOOOOOOO

Later that night, Sakura was on her bed sobbing. After the all the things that have been happening to her, she did not know what to think any longer. Her mind was telling her that she should think about herself but her heart said otherwise.

"Sakura, you are getting skinny! You should eat!" her inner voice screamed within.

"No. I am not getting skinny and I am not hungry." She said. Great, she sounded crazy now.

"Alright, well….it's already 12:30AM in case you haven't noticed!" Her inner self was seriously getting restless.

Sakura was in this state of misery ever since she ran out of the auditorium, which was almost 4 hours ago. After leaving, she ran straight home, as fast as her legs could take her. Tears still kept falling from her eyes. Whatever happened to the rest of the play, it didn't matter to her. All that mattered to her was getting home.

Her house was locked since her parents were still back at the auditorium. She quickly unlocked it and, her legs still kept going on until she reached her bedroom. Not even bothering to eat dinner yet. So, here she was now, in her room, sobbing her heart out and talking to herself.

"Sasuke---Sasuke…what a name. What a silly name. It sounds like a made up name for stupid people." She cried to herself and whispered softly. Her body lay on the bed with a crouched position and her long, pink hair spread out.

Her tears made some of that pink hair stick to her face. Water from her eyes wet the bed and blankets. Her eyes were all red and puffed after crying for such a long time. The tears had made her face all red and innocent. She was very vulnerable to anything, anyone but like I mentioned, she wasn't think about herself.

She began whispering repeatedly. "He is stupid. He is stupid. He is crazy. He is dumb and a jerk. I can't fall in love with him just because…he is good looking, or talented. No! I can't because people fall in love by how they relate to each other. By how they act, live together and give each other occasional laughs and….tears. And…marriage just binds you to responsibility and more problems…."

Sobs were hushed and she pushed her body away from her bed. Her eyes were focused into space but her mind was thinking heavily. 'What if…I was the stupid one here? What if, I was stupid for being dense? There was more to the story than just the conflict. What if---what if…I was the one who made the mistake?' She got up from her bed and hurriedly slipped on clean clothes and got shoes form her cabinet, to dash off outside. Just before she could reach the front door her mother stood there, in front of her.

"Haruno Sakura, what are you doing?" She said with an angry tone, Sakura noticed.

"I need to go! No time!" She said quickly. Sakura expected her mom to move but she didn't.

"And where? To the Uchiha's?" her mother's brow raised. Sakura stared at her mom for a moment and then said she badly needed to go there.

"Sakura, I am not sure what is going on between you and Sasuke but there is something you should know." Her mother looked like she was uneasy and unsure if she should say it. Sakura tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well, I hope it's worth it." Her mom looked at her intently.

"Dear, Sasuke is leaving for Korea tomorrow and…he might not be coming back in just a few weeks or months." Sakura wide-eyed her mother and then replied.

"Uhh….Right. And you know because…his dad said?" She raised her brow at her mother but her mom gave her that straight face. Sakura knew that straight face…she was dead serious.

"So, he kept another secret from me?" She sat down in the closest chair she could find, which was in the dining room. Her eyes focused into space again. The mother of Sakura tried her best to prevent Sakura form concealing herself out of depression but what she received in reply was not what she had expected.

"Don't worry mom, you shouldn't worry about me. I'll be fine. I know what to do." She said with a reassuring smile. Her mother knew that smile of her daughter's. She was dead serious.

OOOOOOOOOOO

The play didn't really end since Sakura fled from the stage, towards only God knows where. Everyone in the auditorium began wondering what was happening but, nonetheless, they enjoyed the play. It was already closing the end and all were anxious to know what it was. There was even a kissing scene, unfortunately, it didn't pull through.

It was after the play, when Sasuke finally changed back to his regular clothes and met up with his father and Itachi. As he left the building to meet them, he saw his father talking to Sakura's mother and father. They had known each other since a long time ago.

Yes…long time ago, when he and Sakura had been friends. What happened? Those kids from long time ago…naïve and immature, were completely different. It was as if they had thrown all those memories into a garbage can like trash. Trash…Did he treat her that way? Like trash? Silently, Sasuke thought about this as he was about to leave.

"Sakura…I---I'm sorry." He whispered low, to nobody in particular. They were leaving back to the mansion, for one more night. It might be the last night there but it would be worth it. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he didn't think that he would be able to sleep well that night.

Itachi watched his brother silently, as he was sitting at the back row of the car, remaining passive. He could tell from his brother's eyes that he was deep in thought. Their driver smoothly drove along the road. The street lamps were lit and the sky was starless. It was really late at night.

Once they arrived at the mansion, which was a long drive away, Sasuke ran to his room, slamming the door and locking it. His father stared at his startling actions, and proceeded walking the steps to his office room. Itachi just watched Sasuke run and thought about what he was doing. 'It was the right thing to do.'

His bed appealed to his eyes and suddenly, his legs felt pain. He just fell flat on his bed and thought about what he was doing. The so-called world that revolved around him just never seemed to give up on giving him surprises. The best surprise he ever got from it was meeting a girl who changed his life drastically. Sakura always mattered to him. Never for once did he think the way Sakura just said. Maybe, he was being a little selfish though...and a bit of a liar.

That's right. He should've told her the truth ever since…he loved her. Young and in love. That was it. What did he do to get all this pain and sorrow? Never, he knew, would he get the answer to that question.

Boredom was killing him. It was the middle of the night and still, he couldn't sleep. He lay on his bed thinking and wondering about what was the best thing to do for, probably, his last night here. After thinking, he got up and approached his computer, turned it on, and logged in to his instant messaging.

Sakura wasn't online, he was sure of that because it was the middle of the night. Why would she still be awake? "Maybe she is having a good sleep. Well, lucky her." He smirked for the first time that night. "I'm happy for her. She doesn't deserve to be thinking about someone like me anyway." How wrong was he, not to know that he was thinking of the exact opposite of what Sakura was doing.

Ino was online. 'Joy.' He silently thought as she started chatting with him.

Ino: Oh Sasuke-kun! You are online. Can't sleep? Well, I understand since this is your last night here.

Sasuke: Yeah.

He wasn't seriously in the mood to chat with her right now. The wedding was arranged by their parents, who were both wealthy and thought about what was 'best' for their children.

Ino: I am going to miss you! I mean, we are going to be married together right?

He frowned when he read that and felt like ditching her then and there but something stopped him. He might not see her ever for the next 10 years.

Sasuke: I'm going to miss you too.

Ino: (smile)

Sasuke cringed at the thought of actually saying that to Ino but plastered a smile on his face and tried changing for the better. Sasuke, change? Never. Of all the many things he was clueless about that night, he this was one. He was wrong about changing because, somewhere in his world that revolved, somebody loved him for who he was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was dusk and the plane would be arriving soon for his trip to another country. Ino, Naruto, Tenten, Choji, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru were there. Great friends always support you, right? It was in the airport when they were all bidding their goodbyes.

"Uchiha, when you come back, you better be capable of fighting." Sasuke smirked and they both gave each other their infamous glares. They all sweat dropped as they felt the tension arise between them,

"Alright you two, break it up. Sasuke is leaving so this should be a little bit more peaceful. Well, Sasuke-kun, I hope you have a safe trip." Hinata smiled as Tenten stopped her cousin from causing a commotion.

"This is so troublesome. So you are leaving huh? Well, I hope by the time you get back, you would be less trouble for us." Sasuke just stared at Shikamaru and smiled.

"I swear I won't bring troubles anymore. It's…troublesome." Shikamaru smirked and left it at that.

"SASUKE-KUN! I WILL REALLY MISS YOU!" hugging the poor Uchiha, Ino squealed. Sasuke couldn't help but twitch at her high pitched voice.

"Sasuke-teme! We may be best friends and all but we are enemies at heart. Remember that!" Naruto gave his thumbs up sign and foxy grin. They smiled at each other and did their little hand shake wherein they would lightly punch their fists together.

"Don't forget your souvenirs! I hear that they have tasty chips there." Choji said as he ate his own chips. What a way to say good bye. Oh well, Sasuke knew he shouldn't take advantage of this.

"Sa—Sasuke—sann. I hope you a safe trip-p." Hinata stammered. Sasuke shook his head in reply. There was still someone missing…

"Oh that's right! Where is Sakura-chan? She should be here to say goodbye to her boyfriend. I mean, if she loves him the way I think she does, she should---"He was cut by a cover on his hand by Tenten.

"You idiot! Don't forget they aren't on much of a speaking term." She whispered low.

Sasuke's eyes darkened. Covering his eyes with his bangs, his friends watched him remain silent. They heard the speakers shout that his plane arrived and was boarding.

"Well, you should go now, teme, we will miss you though!" He grinned to lighten him up but with a sad attempt. Before he could turn around and approach where his family was, a voice called him out.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait!" The voice was familiar to him but he couldn't believe it was her. When he looked up, he saw the person he least expected.

"What are you doing here? You should be enjoying your day today." He coldly said as he looked at her. She was panting hard from running a long time, he supposed.

"Well, I think it is just right that I should come and bid you goodbye! After all, I am your girlfriend." She brightly smiled at him and he was fazed at her arrival.

"That's what I said!" The blonde shouted, laughing right after. Sakura just gave him a questioning look and shook it off right after.

"Okay then, say what you have to say, I'm leaving already." Sasuke said, with no hint of shock or happiness. 'I was right.' She inwardly thought, 'he still loves me.'

"Well, first, I want to say that I was sorry for what happened yesterday. There are some things I feel like taking back from what I said yesterday, and most of them…should've been said. I just---couldn't help but let all my frustration out." She said, smiling sadly as she faced the floor. She felt awkward saying this in front of all her friends but nonetheless, this was the only way she could make up for everything that happened.

Sasuke was speechless and so were his friends. Choji seemed to be the most relaxed because it was like some movie to him, with his chips and all.

"Second, Naruto, you need to tone down your voice." She said, wagging her finger at him. Everyone laughed as the said boy grinned.

"Third, Sasuke-kun…I'll miss you. I mean, despite everything that happened the past few days, I learned something. It isn't about how much I love you or how much you love me…it's about how much I want to be with you because without being with you, there is nothing between us." She laughed lightly at the irony and started crying, when her voice played back in her head. She sounded stupid. Somehow, she knew she would regret doing this but for the while, it was worth it.

Tenten and Hinata, the two girls who knew Sakura very well, smiled at the bravery she was showing. Sakura was speechless now.

"Hn. Well, I'm going to miss you too Sakura. Just for the record, I…" he wasn't sure if he should say it but then he remembered that little fact that he might not see them again until after 6-10 years.

"…I never meant to keep anything a secret from you. You just misunderstand a lot." He watched her reaction and went again. "But you want to know something?"

She stopped crying and faced him with a look that said she was concentrating on what he was saying. He walked forward to her and was at least an inch taller than her.

"I promise you…I will come back for you." He smiled at her as she recalled everything that happened in their past. That's right, it was happening all over again. And maybe Sasuke would forget about her…

But no…

Sakura didn't believe that Sasuke would forget about her or his friends back in this country. She hugged him tightly and let her tears fall. It shocked Sasuke but he just let her hug him.

Ino knew the two loved each other. After all, she loved Shikamaru…in a way, so she just smiled at the couple. Naruto suddenly felt like hugging Hinata, and so he did. The poor Hyuuga was turning so red, she felt like fainting. Neji saw this and scolded Naruto.

"Neji-kun, don't be so hard on Naruto. He just wanted to show how much he loved Hinata…I think…" She blinked at how weird she just sounded. Neji faced Tenten and he intently stared at her.

"He was being insensitive to Hinata. If she would faint, Hiashi-sama would blame me." And on and on they argued.

"Sasuke-kun, I know you will keep your promise…because I believe in you…" she hugged him more tightly and didn't want him to leave.

From a distance, Itachi watched the two and smirked. So Sakura was the one who made the move. Well, he wasn't surprised that it wasn't his little brother. By now, he was sure Sasuke learned from this. Their father was waiting on the plane, the 1st class portion.

Ironic, Sasuke thought, as the events occurred. Just last night, they were shouting furiously at one another and now, they have settled it and were hugging. He felt so out of character at the moment but he just shook his head and repeated to himself. 'Women are troublesome.'

Now, I'll hold back my tears.  
Becuase I love you more than anyone else in this world,  
...With all my strenght,  
I'll say good-bye to you and let you go.  
(Seiippai no Sayonara- Gackt)

OOOOOOOO

Sakura's POV

Life hasn't been the same ever since he left. It wasn't that we were all gloomy and stuff...hell no! Shikamaru and Ino were still dating, well, that's because Ino was engaged, but there is a rumor I heard that it was cancelled. Oh I hope my ears aren't playing with me!

Naruto was still that happy boy he is and Hinata is changing inch by inch. I noticed. Every moment she hangs out with Naruto, she is becoming more confident.

Neji and my best friend Tenten are together. I am so happy for her…they are perfect together. As for me…I am not dating anyone for the moment. I dated Lee though and it wasn't bad. I just stopped dating him because Sasuke's image flashed in my head again.

I miss him…we send each other emails but I haven't received any reply from him recently. I wonder what happened to him. It's been 7 years already…such a long time…I really miss his scent, his face and everything about him…I sound so love sick. Darn it Sakura! He is engaged!

Anyway, I am now a sophomore in college and the whole gang is studying in the same college as I am. Friends really do stick together forever.

Today, we ate lunch together but something strange happened. As I was walking in the street going back to my house, I saw somebody who looked just like Sasuke, about five times. I thought it was my mind playing a trick on me. When Hinata and Tenten told me they saw him too, I got shocked.

He was back. Naruto said so…and I am going to see him soon. It thrilled me and the others to see him already, after such a long time.

Has he changed?

I doubt it. I wouldn't want him to anyway. The important thing is…he came back and kept his promise.

I wanted to tell him how much I miss him…I want to tell him how happy I am…

I just had to pick the right words to say and the right time to do it…

"Sasuke-kun, promise is a promise forever...and you lived up to it ever since we were 6 years old…aisheteru…" I whispered to the darkness and left it at that.

---------------------

AN: R&R I am really sorry for everything but I do hope this pleased you! I worked hard for this fic. DO NOT COMMIT PLAGERISM! (I worked hard for this!) That Seiippai no Sayonara is a song by the infamous Gackt! For those who know him...he rocks! Disclaimer: I do not own that song.

If you start bombarding me with questions, flames, or what not, go ahead. I will be standing firm on the ground, ready to accept it. :)) OOCness was probably evident by a thousand folds here. Haha. :P oh well, that's how things are. You get OOC for the ones you love right? Fluff, it's drowning me too. I know, I know. It was too much but it never hurts too make it that way right…or not.

Sasusaku was the only pairing here but I said that in the first place, the main pairing is SasuSaku. Oh yeah, Ino was paired up with Shikamaru at the start right? Hehe. Welll….about that…don't worry, the sequel, they will be together. Everyone just pray I push through with the sequel. I have ideas already for it but I just have so many things to do! (Not only drowning from fluff but also from school work)

Oh well...I am done and that is that. Now, i need some time to contemplate on what I have done and wish that I fully finished my fic! Hehe, oh well, I hope you guys aren't mad at me. (sweat drop) MANY THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS AND THOSE WHO SUPPORT MY FANFIC! NOW, I WANT YOU GUYS TO ALWAYS SUPPORT NARUTO FOREVER! WHOOT!

Ayumi-aldaba


End file.
